Digimon Tamers: Amigos de otro mundo
by Tifon the Hedgehog
Summary: Hay inestabilidad en el portal que lleva al digimundo, portales a otros mundos se han abierto, los Tamers deben arreglar todo esto con la ayuda de un erizo azul y sus amigos. ¡terminado!
1. Prologo

*¡Aquí TheKimeramonfan con otro fic!, apenas termine uno y ya estoy escribiendo otro, este no es la secuela de "El Tamer de Kimeramon" pero lo escribire después de terminar este que es el crossover de Digimon Tamers y Sonic the Hedgehog.

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Prologo

Era un día como cualquier otro, el parque de Shinjuku estaba lleno de niños, y entre ellos había un grupo de chicos que iban al parque a esperar algo.

"¿Estas seguro de que vendrán hoy?" pregunto un chico castaño que llevaba unos googles

"El señor Mizuno dijo que vendrian" dijo otro chico con el cabello oscuro y una expresión seria "parece que algo grave esta ocurriendo"

Mientras tanto, en el digimundo, un grupo de digimons se preparaban para un largo y turbulento viaje.

"Recuerden lo que dijo Qinglongmon" dijo Cyberdramon con un tono dominante "esta vez hay que ir tomados de las manos"

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron Terriermon y Ropmon al mismo tiempo

"Pues parece que algo paso" dijo Renamon en un tono filosófico "parece que se han abierto muchos portales que llevan a otras dimensiones, y han causado inestabilidad en nuestro mundo"

"¿Ya podemos irnos?" pregunto Guilmon "¡quiero volver a ver a Takato!"

Los digimons entraron al portal y se sujetaban lo más fuerte que podían, pero algo golpeo a Guilmon en la cabeza y lo obligo a soltarse.

"¡Guilmon se soltó!" exclamo Terriermon

"¡Tendremos que esperar que llegue con bien!" exclamo Impmon "¡no podemos hacer nada por el ahora!"

Guilmon fue aspirado por otro portal, y tenia el objeto que lo golpeo en la mano derecha, parecía una esmeralda.

"Espero llegar al mundo real" dijo Guilmon "quiero ver a Takato y comer pan"

Mientras tanto, en el mundo al final de ese portal, en una isla flotante, un erizo azul dormía tranquilamente.


	2. ¡Tiempo de Chaos Control!

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 1

¡Tiempo de Chaos Control!

Sonic se sentía bastante bien, hace solo un par de semanas había arruinado otro de los planes de Eggman, así que ahora no tenía nada que hacer.

"¡Espero que ahora haya aprendido la lección!" dijo Sonic mientras se reía

Pero en esa calma había una preocupación, ya que las Chaos Emeralds habían sido aspiradas por un portal que Eggman había creado accidentalmente, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarse a donde se habían ido, algo cayo a algunos metros de donde el estaba

"¿Eh?" balbuceo Sonic al notar eso "parece que algo cayo cerca, mejor voy a ver que es"

Sonic se acerco al lugar en donde escucho el sonido de la caída, era un pequeño dinosaurio rojo con alitas en la cabeza, líneas negras en los brazos y la cola, y un extraño símbolo en su pecho.

Sonic decidió acercarse más.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Sonic al ver que el dinosaurio se despertaba

Guilmon estaba algo aturdido por la caída, pero se le paso al notar que una criatura azul estaba arrodillada junto a el.

Guilmon se levanto rápido, se alejo un poco y comenzó a gruñir, todavía tenia la extraña esmeralda en su mano.

"Si, estas bien" dijo la criatura azul con un tono despreocupado "no te asustes, no te voy hacer nada"

Guilmon se calmo al oír eso, la criatura era casi toda de color azul, excepto por sus brazos y su pecho, tenia ojos verdes, grandes cosas que parecían espinas salían detrás de su cabeza y llevaba zapatillas rojas.

"¿Dónde esta Guilmon?" pregunto Guilmon*

"¿Quién es Guilmon?" pregunto la criatura azul cruzando los brazos y sonriendo

"Yo soy Guilmon" dijo Guilmon mirando hacia todos lados

"Tal parece que no es muy inteligente" pensó Sonic al notar que Guilmon se refería a si mismo en tercera persona

"En Mobius" dijo Sonic riéndose un poco

"¿Entonces no es el mundo real?" pregunto Guilmon

"Realmente le falta cerebro" pensó Sonic, y luego dijo "para mi es real"

Guilmon se desanimo, pero luego noto que alguien se acercaba, eran dos criaturas y empezó a gruñir.

"¡Ey, espera un momento!" exclamo Sonic "¡no era mi intención hacerte enojar!"

"¡Algo se acerca!" gruño Guilmon

"¡Sonic!" exclamaron dos voces que Sonic conocía muy bien

Tails y Knuckles, (o Knuckie, Knuckles me miro furioso al escuchar eso) se acercaban corriendo, Knuckie ("¡Deja de llamarme así!") fue el primero en notar a Guilmon y se preparo para pelear con el.

"¡Espera Knuckles!" exclamo Sonic interponiéndose entre ellos "¡no peles con el, no es malo!"

"¿Y quien es?" pregunto Tails mientras Knuckie ("¡Ya basta!") se calmaba

"Se llama Guilmon" dijo Sonic "no se que es, pero quizás nos lo diga después"

"Guilmon es un Digimon" dijo Guilmon sonriendo

"Bueno, ya sabemos que es" dijo Sonic, luego se acerco a Tails y le susurro "no es muy inteligente, ¿verdad?"

"Si" respondió Tails intentando no reírse

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Knuck… (Knuckles me miro fijamente)…les de repente

"¿Qué es que?" pregunto Sonic arqueando una ceja

"Esa cosa que tiene Guilmon en la mano" dijo Knuckie ("¡En serio, deja de llamarme así!")

En su mano derecha, Guilmon tenía una cosa brillante.

"Oye Guilmon" dijo Sonic "esa cosa en tu mano… ¿es una esmeralda?"

"Eso cree Guilmon" dijo Guilmon dándole la esmeralda

"¡Ey!" exclamo Sonic "¡esta es…!"

"Una Chaos Emerald" dijo una voz detrás de Sonic

Sonic volteo para ver quien había dicho eso, era Shadow.

Guilmon no se había dado cuenta de que otra criatura había aparecido, esta era casi totalmente negra, excepto por sus manos, sus zapatos, un mechón de pelo blanco en el pecho, y unas líneas rojas en sus espinas.

"Guilmon había olvidado algo" dijo Guilmon de repente

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Knuckie ("¡Una vez más y te rompo la cara!")

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto Guilmon

"Yo soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" dijo Sonic chasqueando los dedos

"Yo soy Tails" dijo el zorro de dos colas

"Soy Knuckles" dijo el topo ("¡No soy un topo!")

Shadow no dijo nada.

"¿Y el?" pregunto Guilmon apuntando a Shadow

"Ese erizo callado es Shadow" dijo Sonic

"El placer es todo tuyo" gruño Shadow cruzando los brazos

"Bueno" dijo Sonic levantando la Chaos Emerald "ahora podremos buscar las otras 6 Chaos Emeralds"

"Si" dijo Tails

"Shadow, ¿quieres hacer los honores?" dijo Sonic ofreciéndole la Chaos Emerald

"Esta bien" dijo Shadow tomando la Chaos Emerald "primero tengo que buscar la presencia de las otras Chaos Emeralds"

Shadow cerró los ojos por unos segundos, y antes de abrirlos dijo:

"Que suerte, están todas en el mismo mundo"

"¡Entonces vamos!" exclamo Sonic

Sonic, Guilmon, Tails y Knuckles (no puedo llamarlo Knuckie otra vez) se acercaron a Shadow, este último volteo a ver a Guilmon y dijo:

"Si esta es la primera vez que viajas así, te marearas"

"¡Vámonos de una vez!" dijo Knux ("¡Tampoco me llames así!")

"Esta bien" dijo Shadow sujetando con fuerza la Chaos Emerald "¡CHAOS CONTROL!"

Una luz muy fuerte los rodeo por unos segundos, y cuando desapareció estaban en otro lugar, Guilmon lo reconoció de inmediato, era el parque de Shinjuku.

*Guilmon siempre habla en tercera persona.

*¡Dejen reviews!


	3. La primera batalla digimon de Sonic

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 2

La primera batalla digimon de Sonic

Henry y Terriermon iban lo más rápido que podían hacia el edificio de Hypnos, Yamaki los había llamado a todos, y parecía que era por algo importante.

"¿Ya están todos?" pregunto Yamaki una vez que llegaron Henry y Terriermon

"Si, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Rika

"Pues parece que hace unas horas aparecieron cinco salvajes" dijo Yamaki "lo raro es que aparecieron de la nada, sin que los detectáramos"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Ryo "¿de la nada, así nomás?"

"Si" respondió Yamaki sacando una esmeralda de una caja que estaba junto a el "y también encontramos esto"

"¿Una esmeralda?" pregunto Henry "no tiene nada especial"

"Al principio yo también pensé eso" dijo Yamaki "pero cuando aparecieron los salvajes, empezó a brillar, y con mucha fuerza"

"Quizás ellos también tengan una" dijo Henry

"Es posible" dijo Yamaki "pero aun hay más"

"¿En serio?" pregunto Takato

"Si" respondió Yamaki dejando la esmeralda en la caja "Guilmon es uno de ellos"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron todos Tamers que estaban alli

Mientras tanto, en el parque de Shinjuku. Sonic, Guilmon, Tails, Knux ("¡tengo un nombre, y es Knuckles! ¡KNUCKLES!"), y Shadow, miraban alrededor.

"Así que este es el llamado mundo real, ¿verdad?" pregunto Sonic

"¡Si!" exclamo Guilmon "este…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Guilmon comenzó a gruñir.

"¿Ahora que pasa?" pregunto Sonic arqueando una ceja

"Un digimon" gruño Guilmon "es fuerte y esta muy cerca"

"¿En donde?" pregunto Tails

"Allí" dijo Guilmon apuntando a una nube de niebla, que estaba en una calle cercana

Guilmon se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia la nube.

"¡Ey! ¡espera!" exclamo Sonic siguiendo a Guilmon hacia la nube

Cuando Guilmon a fin se detuvo, Sonic se paro junto a el y vio a un colosal digimon que parecía un Pegaso con una armadura.

"Así que ese es el digimon" dijo Sonic mirando al digimon de arriba a abajo

"Si" dijo Guilmon "creo que se llama Maildramon"

Maildramon lanzo un rayo desde su cuerno, hacia Guilmon y Sonic, ambos lograron esquivarlo.

"¡Si quieres pelea, te la daré!" exclamo Sonic mientras se volvía una esfera, giraba a gran velocidad sin moverse y salía disparado hacia la cabeza de Maildramon.

Maildramon no esquivo el ataque, porque no le hizo nada a su resistente armadura.

"¡Ay!" exclamo Sonic cuando volvió al suelo "¡es muy duro, casi me rompo la cabeza!"

"¡Es mi turno ahora!" exclamo Knuckles pasando a toda velocidad junto a Sonic, mientras Guilmon lanzaba bolas de fuego a Maildramon

Knuckles dio un gran salto y aterrizo en la cabeza de Maildramon.

"¡A ver si tu armadura resiste esto!" exclamo Knux ("¡mira bien lo que voy a hacerle a este estupido animal, porque si sigues llamándome por apodos seguirás tu!")

Knuckles empezó a golpear con sus poderosos (y raros) puños la cabeza de Maildramon.

"¿Estas bien Sonic?" pregunto Tails arrodillándose junto a Sonic

"Si" dijo Sonic "solo algo aturdido por ese golpe"

Shadow paso caminando detrás de Tails y junto a Guilmon, iba hacia a Maildramon.

"¿Qué va a hacer Shadow?" pregunto Guilmon viendo la tranquilidad del erizo negro

"Espera y veras" dijo Sonic mientras se ponía de pie

Shadow le hizo una seña a Knucklehead ("¡que bueno que solo tengo tres apodos!"), y este se bajo de la cabeza de Maildramon, Guilmon vio que en una de las manos de Shadow apareció una esfera de energía.

"¡Chaos Spear!" exclamo Shadow lanzando la esfera hacia Maildramon

Maildramon no pudo esquivar el ataque, este le dio en la cabeza y lo mato.

Guilmon no perdió tiempo y absorbió la información de Maildramon tan rápido como pudo y cuando termino escucho una voz llamándole, la reconoció de inmediato.

*¡Pobre Knuckles! ¡no lo dejo en paz!


	4. Neo Metal Sonic y los Demon Lords

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 3

Neo Metal Sonic y los Demon Lords

Takato y Guilmon estaban felices de estar juntos otra vez, Ryo y Rika, en cambio estaban observando atentamente a los otros 4 digimon, los cuales nunca habían visto.

El primero de ellos era un erizo completamente azul, excepto por los brazos y el pecho, grandes espinas salían detrás de su cabeza y usaba zapatillas rojas con franjas blancas.

El segundo parecía un zorro de dos colas y llevaba zapatillas rojas y grises, parecía estar nervioso.

El tercero era un equidna de color rojo, sus manos tenían dos pequeñas espinas cada una y solo tenían dedos pulgares, sus zapatillas eran rojas con franjas amarillas y tenía un símbolo con forma de media luna en el pecho.

El ultimo también era un erizo, pero era completamente negro, excepto por las manos, unos zapatos con un diseño muy raro, un mechón de pelo blanco en el pecho y unas líneas rojas en las espinas.

Ninguno de ellos hizo algo que alarmara a los Tamers, hasta que el erizo negro dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

"¡Oye tu, a donde crees que vas!" exclamo Rika

El erizo negro no respondió, ni siquiera volteo a mirarla.

El erizo azul miro a Rika y le dijo en un tono despreocupado:

"No te esfuerces, Shadow no es un erizo obediente"

"¿Se llama Shadow?" pregunto Ryo "¿entonces ustedes no son digimons?"

"No" dijo el erizo azul

"¿Y quienes son?" pregunto Cyberdramon

"Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" dijo el erizo azul apuntándose con uno de sus pulgares

"Yo…me llamo…Tails" tartamudeo el zorrito de dos colas, escondiéndose detrás del equidna, el cual lo miro y le susurro una pregunta:

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Esa chica" dijo Tails apuntando a Rika "me da miedo"

El equidna volteo a mirar a Ryo otra vez y se presento:

"Soy Knuckles"

"Ahora me toca preguntar a mi" dijo Sonic cruzando los brazos "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Mientras los Tamers se presentaban, tres siluetas observaban la escena.

"No contaba con esto" dijo el primero de ellos, el cual parecía un brujo

"¿Y que esperabas, Barbamon?" dijo el segundo, una chica con un kimono (o un vestido) "después de todo tu abriste muchos portales"

"Ya se, Lilithmon" gruño Barbamon "pero, no pensé que un grupo de…lo que sean esas cuatro criaturas apareciera"

Lilithmon volteo a ver al tercero de ellos, un pequeño oso demonio atado con cadenas y un despertador, estaba durmiendo.

"Ojala que Belphemon despertara ahora" gruño Lilithmon

"Sabes que no es posible" dijo Barbamon "Belphemon solo despierta cada 1000 años y aun no es tiempo"

"Si, eso lo se" se quejo Lilithmon "¿vamos a hablarle sobre esto a Lucemon y los otros?"

"Si" dijo Barbamon, tomando al durmiente Belphemon "¿ya han localizado a Beelzemon?"

"No" respondió Lilithmon con un tono malhumorado "desde que los Royal Knights nos destruyeron, o eso creyeron no hemos encontrado una pista de el"

"Que raro" dijo Barbamon "bueno, Deemon y Leviamon están buscándolo ahora, todos los Demon Lords debemos estar juntos para cuando llegue el momento"

Dicho esto, los tres Demon Lords se fueron.

Al anochecer, en una de las azoteas del edificio de Hypnos, un portal se abrió, una sola silueta salio de el y luego se cerro.

Neo Metal Sonic miraba alrededor del lugar, pues desde donde estaba no era algo difícil.

"Si no me equivoco" dijo Neo Metal Sonic "las Chaos Emeralds están en este mundo"

Miro un pequeño ordenador que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, y vio que tenía que hacer ahora.

"Que bueno que ese idiota del Dr. Eggman, puso un ordenador en mi brazo" dijo Neo Metal Sonic "me alegro también de haber investigado sobre este mundo"

La lista avanzaba a toda velocidad, hasta que se detuvo en un cuadro vacío (los otros tienen tickets, o victos buenos).

"Según el ordenador, tengo que buscar a un grupo de digimons que se hacen llamar, Demon Lords" dijo Neo Metal Sonic "no creo que sea muy difícil"

Neo Metal Sonic salto de la azotea y cayó en medio del parque de Shinjuku, no había nadie, así que pudo iniciar la búsqueda sin ningún problema.

*Hoy, Knuckles se levanto con el pie izquierdo, así que no lo moleste (por mi propia seguridad)

*¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	5. Lucemon vs Neo Metal Sonic

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 4

Lucemon vs. Neo Metal Sonic

En un lugar muy lejano del digimundo, tan lejano que ni siquiera las Bestias Sagradas lo recuerdan, una enorme fortaleza se alzaba en medio de un foso de lava. Es el escondite de los Demon Lords.

"¿Por qué Deemon eligió este lugar perdido para escondernos?" gruño Lilithmon mientras recobraba el aliento

"En verdad lo escogí yo" dijo Barbamon "a Lucemon y Deemon les pareció una buena idea"

"¿Y para que?" pregunto Lilithmon mientras tomaba al dormido Belphemon en sus brazos

"Nadie viene aquí" respondió Barbamon con alivio por no tener que seguir cargando al dormido Belphemon "es un lugar perfecto para esconderse"

Barbamon y Lilithmon siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta, al abrir la puerta entraron a un gran salón en el cual había una gran mesa en forma de pentágono rodeada por cuatro sillas y un trono.

Deemon estaba sentado en una silla junto al trono, miro a Barbamon como si quisiera matarlo.

Lucemon estaba sentado en el trono, todas sus alas (tanto las de ángel como las de demonio) estaban alzadas en el aire, pero Lucemon estaba ocupado tocando algunas notas en una guitarra muy rara (y fea).

Barbamon se sentó en una silla para estar mirando de frente a Deemon, y ambos comenzaron a discutir, Lucemon no les presto atención y siguió ocupado con su guitarra.

Lilithmon miro a todos lados buscando a alguien, y de pronto pregunto:

"¿Dónde esta Leviamon?"

La discusión entre Deemon y Barbamon se detuvo, y Deemon gruño:

"¡Te has vuelto muy tonta!, ¡Leviamon es muy grande para estar aquí adentro, el esta afuera!"

Lilithmon se enojo al escuchar eso, y se fue a una puerta que estaba junto al trono de Lucemon y antes de salir le pregunto:

"¿Cuál es el problema de Deemon?"

Lucemon no dijo nada, solo hizo un gesto de 'no tengo idea' y siguió tocando su guitarra.

Lilithmon salio del salón mientras la discusión entre el demonio encapuchado y el brujo continuaba.

Diez minutos después de que Lilithmon se hubiera ido llevando con ella al dormido Belphemon, Lucemon sintió a un intruso en la fortaleza, dejo de tocar la guitarra y exclamo:

"¡Un intruso!"

Deemon y Barbamon dejaron de discutir, miraron a Lucemon con cara de idiotas y antes de que pudieran decir algo, la puerta principal del salón se abrió de golpe.

Un extraño erizo entro en el salón, era casi todo azul, excepto por unas líneas (o flechas) blancas en sus erizadas espinas, en la cintura llevaba una especie de cinturón con pequeñas espinas del que colgaba una capa negra, sus pies eran rojos y las puntas de estos estaban erizadas hasta arriba, por su aspecto, Lucemon dedujo que era una especie de robot.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto Deemon en un tono dominante

"Neo Metal Sonic" dijo el erizo con una voz metálica, la cual era una prueba total para Lucemon de que el erizo era un robot

"¿A que has venido?" pregunto Barbamon en un tono relajado

"Estoy buscando unas poderosas joyas llamadas Chaos Emeralds" respondió Neo Metal Sonic mirando fijamente a Lucemon

Los ojos de Lucemon brillaron cuando este escucho la palabra 'poderosas'.

"¿Chaos Emeralds?" preguntaron Barbamon y Deemon al mismo tiempo "¿Qué son esas cosas?"

Neo Metal Sonic les contó la leyenda de las Chaos Emeralds, Lucemon fue el que la escucho con más interés.

"Así que necesitas nuestra ayuda para encontrarlas" dijo Lucemon "esta bien, pero con una condición"

"¿Cuál es?" pregunto Neo Metal Sonic

"Tienes que vencerme en una pelea" dijo Lucemon, dejando su guitarra, y levantándose del trono

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo Neo Metal Sonic "vencer a un digimon de nivel ultra no me parece tan difícil"

La batalla fue realmente intensa.

Neo Metal Sonic dejo sorprendidos a Deemon y a Barbamon con su capacidad de hacerse líquido, Lucemon, en cambio, estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

"¡PARAISO PERDIDO!"

Neo Metal Sonic esquivo el ataque, y la batalla siguió hasta que por fin, Lucemon declaro un empate.

"Eres fuerte" dijo Lucemon

"Tu también" dijo Neo Metal Sonic

"Y bien" dijo Barbamon "¿Dónde empezamos a buscar esas Chaos Emeralds?"

Neo Metal Sonic sonrío al oír eso (o eso pareció, ya que Neo Metal Sonic no tiene boca).

*Knucklehead ("¡YA NO SOPORTO MÄS!") no salio (por suerte) en este capitulo.

*Lucemon y Deemon tuvieron que frenar entre los dos a Knuckles para que no me hiciera pedazos.

*¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	6. Allomon y Tortomon

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 5

Allomon y Tortomon

Sonic, Tails, Knucklehead ("¿te hice algo malo o que?") y Shadow fueron muy bien recibidos entre los tamers.

Sonic se quedo con Takato y Guilmon en la panadería Matsuki, a menudo competía con Guilmon para ver quien se comía el ultimo pan, también se hizo muy buen amigo de Ryo.

Tails se quedo en la casa de Juri, por alguna razón (¡adivinen cual es!) siempre se ponía nervioso cuando ella estaba cerca de el.

Knuckles ("¡Gracias Dios!") se quedo con Henry, con el tiempo se acostumbro a que Susie, la hermanita de Henry, le pusiera vestidos (odiaba usarlos, pero no quería hacerla llorar) y a soportar la bromas de Terriermon.

En cuanto a Shadow, el se quedo en la casa de Rika, no daba problemas, pero a ella no le inspiraba confianza, de todos modos, Rika no es el tipo de persona que sea agradable para Shadow.

La historia comienza con Sonic, que tenía curiosidad por conocer el lugar y si tenía suerte, podría encontrar una de las Chaos Emeralds.

"¡Que ciudad tan bonita!" exclamo Sonic mirando la ciudad desde una de las azoteas del edificio de Hypnos "¡puedo ver casi toda la ciudad desde aquí! ¡La panadería Matsuki, la casa de Rika, una nube de niebla en una avenida, y…¿eh?"

Sonic se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la nube, una vez que entro vio a tres digimon.

El primero parecía un alosaurio azul con franjas rojas y una melena de cabello rojo en la cabeza, en la cual había una pluma.

El segundo era una enorme tortuga que tenia varias espinas en el caparazón.

El tercero parecía un demonio, pero solo por sus cuernos y sus alas, ya que el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capucha roja, Sonic se fijo que tenia algo brillante en su mano, era una Chaos Emerald.

"¡Oye tu!" exclamo Sonic "¡esa esmeralda es mía!"

Los tres digimon voltearon a mirar a Sonic, Sonic noto que el digimon alosaurio lo miraba de una forma extraña.

"¿Te refieres a esta Chaos Emerald?" se burlo el digimon demonio

Sonic se quedo estupefacto al oír eso.

"¿Conoces la leyenda de las Chaos Emeralds?" pregunto Sonic aun sin reaccionar del todo

"Si" dijo el demonio "un erizo me la contó, creo que se llama Neo Metal Sonic"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Sonic "¿el esta aquí?"

"Ah, lo conoces" dijo el demonio "pues no tendrás tiempo de verlo, porque nos pidió a mi y a mis compañeros que si veíamos un erizo azul, lo hiciéramos pedazos"

"Inténtalo si quieres" dijo Sonic preparándose para luchar "pero te lo advierto, no podrás ni siquiera tocarme"

El demonio se río "¿Crees que yo, el gran Deemon, perdería mi tiempo con una peste como tu?, no para eso traje a estos dos" apunto al alosaurio y la tortuga "Allomon, Tortomon, ¡destruyanlo!"

Dicho esto, Deemon desapareció en una pequeña nube oscura, Sonic trato de seguirlo, pero Tortomon se interpuso en su camino.

Sonic tuvo muchos problemas al luchar contra Tortomon, este resistía todos sus ataques, pero Sonic siguió atacando hasta que por fin, no pudo más y Tortomon se preparo para pisotearlo.

"Hasta aquí llegue" dijo Sonic "no pensé que moriría así"

Cerro los ojos, pero una explosión le hizo abrirlos de golpe, Tortomon estaba a unos cuantos metros de el, y entre ellos estaba Allomon, que miraba a Tortomon y gruñia con fuerza.

Tortomon trato de atacar a Sonic otra vez, pero Allomon volvió a embestirlo con su cabeza.

"¿Me esta protegiendo?" se pregunto Sonic, sorprendido por la reacción de Allomon

Tortomon aterrizo de espalda esta vez, y Allomon aprovecho la oportunidad para acabarlo lanzándole una tormenta de fuego desde su boca.

Tortomon murió por el ataque, Allomon absorbió la información y volteo a mirar a Sonic.

Sonic trato de alejarse un poco, y de repente sintió algo en su mano, Sonic la levanto y vio una pequeña maquina parecida a las que llevan los Tamers, era blanca y tenia un anillo azul con franjas rojas alrededor de la pantalla.

Sonic quedo estupefacto de solo verla.

*No se imaginaban que Sonic seria el tamer de un Allomon, ¿verdad?

*Shadow también será un tamer, y su compañero no será cualquier digimon, ¡jejeje!

*¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	7. Lilithmon y el regreso del Werehog

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 6

Lilithmon y el regreso del Werehog

Sonic caminaba tranquilamente hacia…quien sabe donde, alternaba su atención entre esa maquinita y Allomon, el cual lo seguía de cerca.

"¿Sabes que es esta maquina?" le pregunto Sonic a Allomon

Allomon no dijo nada, solo negó con su cabeza.

"¿Sabes hablar?" pregunto Sonic

Allomon volvió a negar con la cabeza, y de repente comenzó a gruñir.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Sonic

Miro en la misma dirección que Allomon, hacia la casa de Rika, en la cual también había algo de jaleo.

Renamon había sentido a un digimon cerca, Rika tomo su digivice y sus cartas, y Shadow no hizo nada en absoluto.

"¿No iras a ayudarnos?" pregunto Rika

Shadow la miro fijamente, y le respondió con voz fría:

"No es asunto mío"

Rika trato de no estallar, pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea, sonrío de una forma malévola y dijo:

"¿Y si tiene una Chaos Emerald?"

Shadow se río un poco "si tuviera una Chaos Emerald, yo ya lo sabría"

"Pero no pierdes nada con ir" dijo Renamon con los brazos cruzados

Shadow al final se rindió, y las acompaño, esperaba ver algo nuevo, pero…

Solo vio a Sonic, el cual estaba acompañado por un alosaurio azul.

"¿Allomon?" pregunto Rika "ya vencimos uno antes, no será un gran problema"

"Espera, Rika" dijo Renamon de repente

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Rika sin entender

Renamon apunto a una de las manos de Sonic, Rika observo fijamente y lo que vio casi la hizo desmayarse.

"¡Sonic, eso en tu mano es un…un…!" Rika estaba tan sorprendida que casi no podía hablar, Renamon también estaba sorprendida, pero por la reacción de Rika

"Si, es una de esas maquinitas que llevan ustedes" dijo Sonic "y este grandote me a estado siguiendo todo este tiempo"

Shadow era el menos interesado en la escena que estaba ocurriendo, miraba fijamente la Chaos Emerald que tenia en la mano, pero de pronto se escucho una voz de la nada:

"¡Una Chaos Emerald!"

Todos escucharon atentamente la voz, una nube de niebla apareció justo donde ellos estaban.

Una mujer vestida de negro que llevaba un kimono morado apareció frente a ellos, Sonic se fijo que una de sus manos era una garra dorada.

Rika recupero la compostura e inmediatamente busco la información en su digivice:

"Lilithmon, tipo virus, nivel mega, su ataque especial es Uña Nazzar, es la Demon Lord de la lujuria"

"Tu" dijo Lilithmon apuntando a Shadow "entrégame esa Chaos Emerald"

Shadow frunció el ceño y dijo:

"Oblígame"

Lilithmon ataco a Shadow, y durante la pelea, Sonic aprovecho para entender el uso de esa extraña maquinita y conocer a su nuevo compañero digimon.

"Allomon, tipo neutro, nivel adulto, sus ataques son cabezazo explosivo y Dino ráfaga"

Renamon miro a Rika, esta le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

Rika saco una carta azul de su estuche, levanto su digivice (Sonic ponía mucha atención a lo que hacia) y la paso por una ranura que había en el digivice.

"¡Cambio de carta!, ¡evolución Matrix!"

Renamon empezó a brillar.

"¡Renamon digievolucion warp a……….Taomon!"

Taomon espero el momento indicado para atacar.

Entre tanto Shadow y Lilithmon luchaban salvajemente.

"¡UÑA NAZZAR!" exclamo Lilithmon

Shadow esquivo el ataque.

"¡CHAOS SPEAR!"

Lilithmon estaba en la cuerda floja, un digimon ultra, uno adulto y un extraño erizo negro con líneas rojas contra ella sola, pero ella era de nivel mega, no podía perder así.

De pronto tuvo una idea, miro fijamente al erizo azul.

Lilithmon desapareció, dio un fuerte golpe a Allomon, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y antes de que Sonic pudiera reaccionar, lo atrapo con su garra dorada.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo extraño, Sonic sin darse cuenta al primer momento empezó a absorber la energía oscura que emanaba de Lilithmon, y le causo tanto dolor que comenzó a gritar.

No paso exactamente como quería, pero los alaridos de dolor del erizo azul causaron suficiente distracción para que Lilithmon le quitara la Chaos Emerald al erizo negro.

"Yo me quedare con esto" río Lilithmon, y luego desaparecio antes de que Shadow pudiera hacer algo

Al anochecer, todos estaban en casa de Rika, esta les estaba relatando lo que paso.

"¿Cómo es que saben sobre las Chaos Emeralds?" pregunto Knucklehead ("¡Ya me tienes harto!")

"No se" dijo Henry "pero si las consiguen todas, podría ser algo catastrófico"

Impmon estaba sentado en un rincón, no sabia porque, pero los Demon Lords le sonaban familiares.

Tails tomo una bandeja con comida y la llevo a la habitación en la que Sonic estaba, pero al abrir la puerta…

"¡Sonic!" exclamo Tails con una cara de terror

Todos los que estaban allí fueron a ver que pasaba, Sonic miraba la luna llena, pero sus brazos estaban caídos y estaba de rodillas.

De pronto, Sonic comenzó a gritar como un loco, sus brazos se hicieron más grandes, sus guantes se rompieron, le salieron garras y empezó a salirle pelo por todo el cuerpo.

"¡¿Qué le pasa?!" exclamo Ryo

"¡No lo se!" exclamo Knuckles "¡esto no pasaba antes!"

Cuando la transformación término, Sonic se miro las manos, tenían enormes garras y eran peludas, pero Sonic no se asusto, conocía esa forma.

"Oye Tails" dijo Sonic dándose vuelta "parece que Sonic the Werehog esta de vuelta"

*¡Ahora el Werehog!, ¿Qué vendrá después?

*¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	8. Como dos gotas de agua

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 7

Como dos gotas de agua

Tails le contaba a los tamers, a Knuckles y a Shadow (recordar que Knuckles y Shadow no aparecen en Sonic Unleashed), sobre Sonic the Werehog, Dark Gaia, y como Eggman partió el mundo en varios pedazos.

Mientras tanto, Ryo y WereSonic* hablaban de otras cosas, ya que según Rika, los dos son muy parecidos.

"Así que, ¿no recuerdas nada sobre tu pasado?" pregunto WereSonic mientras veía a Allomon y a Calumon mirarse el uno al otro con cara de idiotas.

"No" dijo Ryo "absolutamente nada"

"Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho sobre mi pasado" dijo WereSonic mientras se rascaba una oreja "ni siquiera recuerdo a mi familia"

Ryo lo miro con una expresión seria, casi molesta.

"¿No recuerdas a tu propia familia?" pregunto Ryo

"No" dijo WereSonic mientras miraba sus enormes brazos "solo recuerdo a mis hermanos"

"¿En serio?" pregunto Ryo "¿y donde están?"

"¿Quién sabe?" dijo WereSonic "no los he visto en mucho tiempo"

Ryo volteo a ver a Cyberdramon, el dragón cibernético extendió sus alas.

"Quizás Cyberdramon sepa algo sobre tu pasado" dijo WereSonic de repente

A Ryo no se le había ocurrido eso, iba a preguntarle, pero el dragón dijo un nombre que a Ryo le pareció muy familiar:

"Milleniumon"

Ryo se detuvo pensar un momento, después Cyberdramon le contó todo.

"Así que…" dijo Ryo cuando Cyberdramon termino de contarle todo "…Milleniumon forma parte de ti y es mi compañero digimon"

WereSonic escuchaba todo atentamente.

De repente, tanto Ryo como WereSonic sintieron algo raro.

Una enorme nube de niebla apareció, no muy lejos, los tamers la miraban estupefactos, era tan grande que cubrió casi toda la ciudad.

Ryo y WereSonic salieron disparados hacia esa nube, aun era de noche, por lo que Sonic seguía siendo un Werehog, y como tal, no podía correr a la velocidad que le gustaría

Al llegar vieron a un digimon que los dejo paralizados.

Un enorme (realmente enorme) cocodrilo naranja estaba frente a ellos, su hocico estaba cubierto de metal, y tenia unas enormes aletas que le llegaban hasta la punta de sus dos colas.

Ryo busco la información, apareció lo siguiente:

"Leviamon, tipo virus, etapa mega, su ataque especial es Rostrum, es el Demon Lord de la envidia"

"Un Demon Lord" dijo WereSonic "igual que Lilithmon"

Ryo lo miro fijamente.

"¿Lilithmon?" pregunto

"Si" gruño WereSonic "¡ella le quito su Chaos Emerald a Shadow, y por su culpa me veo así!"

Leviamon escucho a WereSonic gritar, lo miro y los ataco.

"¡Dejemos la charla para más tarde!" exclamo Ryo

"¡Esta bien!" exclamo WereSonic

*Cuando Sonic este convertido en Werehog, lo llamaremos WereSonic, para no confundirlo con el original.

*Knuckles no fue molestado en este capitulo, porque olvide hacerlo

*¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	9. ¡Démosle una paliza a Leviamon!

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 8

¡Démosle una paliza a Leviamon!

Mientras los tamers y los amigos de Sonic iban a ayudarlos, Ryo y WereSonic tuvieron que entretener a Leviamon por un largo rato.

"¡Cyberdramon digievolucion matrix a……….Justimon!"

WereSonic no podía ver a Ryo, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había fusionado con Cyberdramon, volteo a ver a Allomon.

WereSonic y Allomon se unieron a la pelea, aunque Allomon era solo de nivel adulto, WereSonic creyó que igual podría hacerle un poco de daño a Leviamon.

La batalla estaba a favor de Leviamon, aunque peleaba el solo contra un digimon de nivel mega, uno de nivel adulto y una especie de erizo-lobo, su gran fuerza y gigantesco tamaño lo compensaban.

"¡JUSTICE KNUCKLE!" exclamo Justimon

Leviamon bloqueo el ataque con el metal que cubría su hocico, y contraataco usando su ataque especial.

"Ese ataque llamado 'Rostrum' es impresionante" dijo WereSonic

WereSonic trato de encontrar una manera de inclinar la balanza a su favor, no se le ocurrió nada, hasta que recordó su batalla contra Dark Gaia.

"¡Ryo, Allomon!" exclamo WereSonic "¡ataquen sus ojos!"

Al principio, Justimon no entendió la idea, pero después de pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de lo que WereSonic estaba hablando.

"¡Entendido!" exclamo Justimon

Allomon también entendió esa idea.

"¡JUSTICE KNUCKLE!"

El ataque golpeo el ojo izquierdo de Leviamon, el Demon Lord chillo de dolor al recibirlo.

"¡Ahora es nuestro turno, Allomon!" exclamo WereSonic

Ambos atacaron el ojo derecho de Leviamon, Allomon utilizo su ataque 'Cabezazo Explosivo' y WereSonic uso el ataque 'Were-Wallop'*.

"¡Ahora seguimos nosotros!" exclamo una voz desde la nada

Gallantmon, MegaGargomon y Sakuyamon aparecieron de la nada, junto a Tails, Knucklehead ("¡Para de una vez!") y Shadow.

"¡LANZA REAL!" exclamo Gallantmon

"¡MEGA MISILES!" exclamo MegaGargomon

"¡KONGOUKAIMANDARA!" exclamo Sakuyamon

Los tres ataques golpearon a Leviamon en la cabeza, pero no lo mataron.

Shadow frunció el ceño al notar eso, y lanzo hacia Leviamon, pero en vez de atacarlo, se dejo devorar.

"¿Qué esta haciendo Shadow?" pregunto Sakuyamon

"Espera y veras" dijo Knuckles

El estomago de Leviamon empezó a brillar con un color rojo, y se hincho, todos escucharon la voz de Shadow, la cual exclamo con mucha fuerza:

"¡CHAOS BLAST!"

Leviamon murió en la explosión de energía que se origino en su interior, pero sin embargo, en vez de aparecer una nube de datos, apareció una esfera negra rodeada por un fuego oscuro, la cual salio volando, y se fue por un portal.

"¿Qué hiciste Shadow?" pregunto Rika cuando la digievolucion en Sakuyamon termino

"¿Qué hice?" dijo Shadow sin mirarla "lo despedace desde adentro, eso fue lo que hice"

"¡Me refiero a esa esfera negra que apareció cuando Leviamon murió!" exclamo Rika

"No se" dijo Shadow "cuando uso el Chaos Blast, no suelen pasar ese tipo de cosas"

"Quizas…" dijeron Henry y Tails al mismo tiempo

Todos voltearon a mirarlos.

"…esa era el alma de Leviamon…" dijo Tails

"… y se fue por alguna razón" termino Henry

Y tenían razón, en el digimundo, el alma de Leviamon fue al agujero en donde estaba el D-Reaper, en el fondo de este había una prisión, en la cual un enorme digimon estaba encadenado, parecía un dragón con la armadura y las alas blancas, tenia una gran melena de cabello blanco (parecida a la de Bakura*) en su cabeza, en el pecho llevaba un cristal, el cual absorbió el alma de Leviamon.

En su escondite, Lucemon sintió lo que paso con el alma de Leviamon, y sonrío.

"Leviamon murió" dijo con satisfacción

Barbamon, Deemon, Lilithmon y Neo Metal Sonic escucharon lo que dijo, y los tres Demon Lords (Neo Metal Sonic no es un Demon Lord) sonrieron.

"¿Están felices por la muerte de uno de sus compañeros?" pregunto Neo Metal Sonic

"No del todo" dijo Barbamon "es doloroso perder a un compañero, pero…"

"¿Pero que?" pregunto Neo Metal Sonic

"Hicimos un trato con un antiguo y poderoso digimon de la oscuridad" dijo Deemon "y desde entonces, cada vez que uno de nosotros muere, el alma del Demon Lord caído es absorbida por este y lo ayuda a recuperar su poder perdido"

"Entiendo" dijo Neo Metal Sonic

"¡Y en el improbable caso de que todos los Demon Lords mueran!" exclamo Lucemon "¡el legendario e invencible Bakuradramon* será liberado!"

*El Were-Wallop es uno de los ataques del Werehog, con el cual manda a volar a sus oponentes.

*Bakura es un personaje que aparece en YU-GI-OH!, es un chico de cabello blanco, el cual esta muy desordenado, tiene el collar del milenio.

*Bakuradramon es un digimon creado por mi, si quieren conocerlo mejor, tendrán que esperar.

*¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	10. Datamon y el dormido Belphemon

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 9

Datamon y el dormido Belphemon

Había bastante jaleo en el escondite de los Demon Lords, ¿la causa?, es simple, la causa es sobre quien llevara al dormido Belphemon al mundo real.

"¡No lo llevare, y no pueden obligarme!" exclamo un pequeño androide con cuatro pies

"¡Si lo llevaras!, ¡porque de lo contrario te costara muy caro!" exclamo Lilithmon acercando su garra dorada al androide

"Exacto" dijo Barbamon desde un rincón "así que ya sabes Datamon, obedece o…"

Barbamon mostró una pequeña tarjeta de computadora.

Datamon refunfuño "esta bien, llevare a ese dormilón de Belphemon" apunto a Barbamon "¡pero no destruyan esa tarjeta, contiene todos los datos de mi investigación sobre Bakuradramon!"

"Tranquilo" dijo Deemon apareciendo detrás de Barbamon "mientras nos obedezcas, esta tarjeta seguirá intacta"

"Si me llevara bien con Machinedramon, estos desgraciados Demon Lords estarían muertos" pensó Datamon, y luego dijo en contra de lo que pensaba "me asegurare de que no muera antes de que despierte"

"Más te vale" amenazo Lilithmon

"El portal esta listo, señor Barbamon" dijo un Myotismon desde la puerta

Datamon atravesó el portal cargando al dormido Belphemon, y apareció cerca de la panadería Matsuki.

Guilmon y Allomon empezaron a gruñir de repente.

"¿Un digimon?" pregunto Sonic aprovechando que Guilmon estaba distraído para devorar el ultimo pan que quedaba en la mesa

"No, son dos" gruño Guilmon "y están cerca"

Takato y Sonic salieron a toda velocidad de la panadería, seguidos de Guilmon y Allomon, la nube de niebla estaba a unas tres cuadras.

Al entrar en la nube encontraron a dos digimon, uno era un pequeño androide de cuatro pies, cada uno con una garra carnosa.

El otro parecía un pequeño oso demonio que estaba atado con cadenas y un despertador.

Takato y Sonic buscaron la información de cada uno de ellos, en el digivice de Takato apareció lo siguiente:

"Datamon, etapa ultra, tipo virus, su ataque especial son las bombas digitales"

Mientras, en el digivice de Sonic apareció:

"Belphemon, etapa mega, tipo virus, su ataque especial es Lampranthus, este digimon esta en su modo sueño por 1000 años, es el Demon Lord de la pereza"

"¡Un Demon Lord!" exclamo Takato

"Si" dijo Datamon con una voz triste "este perezoso demonio es uno de esos malditos Demon Lords que me esclavizaron"

"¿Te esclavizaron?" pregunto Sonic

"Si" dijo Datamon "resulta que estaba investigando sobre un antiguo digimon de la oscuridad llamado Bakuradramon"

Takato pensó un momento, no conocía a ningún digimon con ese nombre.

"Bakuradramon es uno de los más poderosos digimons de la oscuridad, junto a Milleniumon y Ogudomon" dijo Datamon "sin embargo, fue encerrado en una prisión y lo despojaron de su poder destructor"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Takato

"Porque estuvo a punto de destruirlo todo, el digimundo, el mundo real, y cualquier otra dimensión que exista" dijo Datamon "hasta que las cuatro bestias sagradas decidieron detenerlo personalmente"

"Me encantaría tener una batalla con el" dijo una voz

Rika y Renamon estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos, ambas con los brazos cruzados.

"¡¿ESTAS LOCA NIÑA?!" exclamo Datamon "¡¡BAKURADRAMON ES CASI INVENCIBLE, INCLUSO ALGUNOS DE LOS POCOS DIGIMON QUE LO CONOCEN CREEN QUE SU NIVEL ESTA MÁS ALLA DEL MEGA!!"

"Con más razón aun" dijo Rika "seria un oponente digno para cualquier guerrero"

"Pero…" balbuceo Datamon

"¿Por qué no nos acompañas?" lo interrumpió Sonic "así puedes contarnos más sobre ese tal Bakuradramon"

Datamon accedió inmediatamente, y el los acompaño llevando consigo al dormido Belphemon, ya les advertirá sobre lo peligroso que será cuando despierte.

*¿Aún quieren saber quien será el compañero digimon de Shadow?, pronto, muy pronto, ¡Jejeje!

*Ya saben un poco sobre Bakuradramon, pero aún falta

*Knuckie ("¡No otra vez!") no apareció en este capitulo

*¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	11. Belphemon y un par de sorpresas

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 10

El dormido Belphemon y un par de sorpresas

Estaban en la casa de Rika, por alguna razón, Shadow insistió en ocuparse del dormido Belphemon, y no acepto ayuda de nadie.

"¿Qué problema tiene ese erizo?" se quejo Juri

"Ni idea" dijo Knuckles

"Tampoco yo lo se" dijo Sonic mientras se rascaba una oreja

Tails se limito a negar con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Datamon estaba hablándole a Henry, Ryo, Takato y Rika sobre Bakuradramon.

"¿Casi destruye todas las dimensiones?" pregunto Ryo

"Si" dijo Datamon "Bakuradramon era casi invencible, nadie lo podía detener, hasta que las cuatro bestias sagradas decidieron enfrentarlo en persona"

"¿Y como lo vencieron, si era invencible?" pregunto Henry

"Dije casi invencible" alego Datamon "pero aun así, las bestias sagradas tenían graves problemas para mantenerlo a raya, no se como lograron derrotarlo"

Mientras Datamon hablaba sobre Bakuradramon y lo peligroso que este era, Shadow estaba con el dormido Belphemon en una habitación cercana, acompañados solamente por Renamon.

"¿Por qué insististe en encargarte de Belphemon?" pregunto Renamon "no creo que tenga una Chaos Emerald"

"No la tiene" dijo Shadow

"¿Y entonces porque?" pregunto Renamon

"Te lo diré si prometes no decírselo a nadie" dijo Shadow "en especial a Sonic, o a ese chico Akiyama"

"Esta bien" dijo Renamon tranquilamente "no diré nada"

Shadow levanto una mano, en esta tenia un digivice negro, el anillo de la pantalla era de color café claro con franjas rojas y tenia tres botones, uno de los cuales tenia el simbolo de la pereza.

"Ya veo" dijo Renamon "eres el tamer de Belphemon"

"Si" dijo Shadow "pero no creo que sea buena idea que esto se sepa ahora, prefiero que llegue el momento indicado"

Antes de que Renamon pudiera responderle, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, Knuckles la había abierto, y parecía muy agitado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaron Shadow y Renamon al mismo tiempo

"¡Un tal Yamaki acaba de llamar!" exclamo Knuckles "¡dice que una isla flotante apareció cerca de la ciudad, se refiere a Angel Island!"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Shadow sin poder creer lo que había escuchado "¿Angel Island?"

"¡Si!" exclamo Knuckles "¡pero hay más, también dice que apareció una colonia espacial desconocida en la atmosfera!"

Los ojos de Shadow se abrieron hasta volverse tan grandes como un par de platos

"¿Una colonia espacial?, no se referirá a…"

"¡Si!" exclamo Knuckles "¡yo también creo que habla del ARK!"

Renamon no entendía ni jota de lo que estaban hablando.

"¿Angel Island?, ¿ARK?" pregunto Renamon "¿de que están hablando?"

"Te diremos luego" dijo Knuckles "Ahora tenemos cosas que hacer"

Renamon, Knuckles y Shadow se fueron a reunir con los demás, y luego todos, excepto Knuckles fueron al edificio de Hypnos.

"¿Por qué Knuckles no quiso venir?" pregunto Terriermon

"Tenia que ir a Angel Island a buscar algo" dijo Sonic

Terriermon no quiso preguntar que fue a buscar, así que no dijo nada más.

*Ya sabemos quien es el compañero de Shadow, ¿verdad?

*Knuckles no fue molestado en este capitulo, ¿por qué?, ¿qué importa?

*¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	12. ¡Belphemon despierta!

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 11

¡Belphemon despierta!

Mientras Takato y los demás iban al edificio de Hypnos. Juri y Susie fueron a dar un paseo al parque de Shinjuku, llevando con ellas a Ropmon y al dormido Belphemon, estaban hablando del chistoso (para ellas) aspecto de Knuckie ("¡¿por qué me molestas a mí?!").

"¿Y que son esas cosas que cuelgan de su cabeza?" pregunto Susie

"Creo que son espinas" dijo Juri con una sonrisa "pero parecen tentáculos"

Ropmon sentía algo muy raro, como si algo catastrófico estuviera a punto de ocurrir, y al parecer tenía que ver con el dormido Belphemon.

"¿Por qué miras así a Belphemon, Ropmon?" pregunto Susie

"Siento que algo horrible va a pasar" respondió Ropmon con un tono monótono

"¿Algo horrible?" pregunto Juri

"Si" dijo Ropmon "y tiene algo que ver con Belphemon"

"¿Y como podría un animalito tan adorable causar una catástrofe?" pregunto Juri mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dormido Belphemon.

Pero antes de que Ropmon pudiera responder, el dormido Belphemon se elevo en el aire, y cuando ya estuvo a varios metros de altura, el despertador que llevaba en el pecho empezó a sonar.

Las cadenas que ataban a Belphemon se rompieron, aumento de tamaño hasta ser enorme, y cambio de forma, le salieron unos brazos muy musculosos que llevaban una zarpa con cuatro garras cada uno, le salieron seis alas de demonio, su cabeza tomo un aspecto que parecía la cabeza de un oso adulto, le salieron piernas igual de musculosas que sus brazos, las cuales llevaban unas rodilleras que parecían escudos y los cuernos de su cabeza crecieron hasta adecuarse a su nuevo tamaño, las cadenas rotas estaban enredadas en sus brazos y sus piernas, y estaban rodeadas por una especie de fuego de color verde esmeralda (existe este color, ¿verdad?)

Susie busco la información en su digivice, de la misma forma que Henry le había enseñado, apareció lo siguiente:

"Belphemon modo furia, etapa mega, tipo virus, esta es la verdadera forma del Demon Lord de la pereza, su ataque especial es Lampranthus"

El color del fuego de las cadenas de Belphemon, cambio de verde esmeralda a negro, y lanzo desde su boca una columna de fuego del mismo color hacia Juri y Susie.

¡Ropmon digievolucion matrix a……….Antylamon!

Antylamon se interpuso en el camino del ataque, logro bloquearlo, pero recibió un daño considerable.

Belphemon se acerco para pisotear a Antylamon, pero…

"¡BOMBAS DIGITALES!"

El ataque hizo retroceder ligeramente a Belphemon.

Datamon había salido de la nada, los dedos de su mano derecha estaban abiertos, y mostraban pequeñas bombas de color rojo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Antylamon

"Supuse que Belphemon despertaría hoy" dijo Datamon "así que las seguí"

Antylamon no entendió lo que dijo, pero no le dio importancia.

Belphemon ataco otra vez, Antylamon y Datamon apenas pudieron esquivar el ataque.

"¡HACHA DEL TESORO!"

Antylamon golpeo con toda su fuerza (y créanme que es mucha) a Belphemon, pero el enorme Demon Lord ni siquiera lo sintió.

Al volver al suelo, Antylamon agito la mano con la que golpeo a Belphemon.

Datamon ataco otra vez.

"¡BOMBAS DIGITALES!"

Belphemon bloqueo el ataque con uno de sus enormes brazos.

Belphemon ataco usando el Lampranthus* a Datamon, el pequeño androide no pudo esquivar el ataque, sobrevivió, pero no se podía mover.

Antylamon trato de salvar a Datamon, pero Belphemon lo aparto de un manotazo.

"¿Así que de esta forma acabare?" se pregunto Datamon "¿pisoteado por un oso estupido?"

Belphemon gruño, y efectivamente, pisoteo a Datamon, matándolo.

Datamon no alcanzo ni a gritar.

* Hablo en serio, ¿existe el color verde esmeralda?

* Knuckles no apareció en este capitulo

* No tengo nada en contra de Knuckles, de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos de los juegos de Sonic the Hedgehog, es solo que, en otros fics de Sonic que he leído, siempre lo molestan a el.

*El Lampranthus consiste en lanzar fuego negro al oponente, o sea, Belphemon uso este ataque todo el tiempo.

*¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	13. Tyrannomon y la Master Emerald

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 12

Tyrannomon y la Master Emerald

Mientras Belphemon luchaba contra Antylamon en el parque de Shinjuku, Knuckles ("¿Se te acabaron los apodos?") estaba en Angel Island, por una obvia razón.

"Espero que la Master Emerald este intacta" se decía Knuckles

De pronto, Knuckles escucho un ruido cerca de donde estaba parado.

Un tiranosaurio rojo con unos brazos colosales y unas cosas verdes en la espalda se movía entre los árboles, hacia el.

"Debe ser un digimon" dijo Knuckles "nunca había visto a una bestia tan rara"

"¡A quien le llamas raro!" gruño el tiranosaurio

"¡A ti!" gruño Knuckles "¿o es que ves a otro tiranosaurio digital aquí?"

"¡Deja de insultarme!" gruño el tiranosaurio mientras trataba de intimidar a Knuckles con su gran tamaño

"¿O que?" dijo Knuckles en tono desafiante

"Te aplasto" respondió el tiranosaurio también en tono desafiante

"Inténtalo y te…" Knuckles se acordó de la Master Emerald y salio corriendo de allí

"¡Oye, espera!" grito el tiranosaurio mientras corría detrás de Knuckles

"¡Lo siento!" grito Knuckles tratando de perder al digimon "¡pero no tengo tiempo para jugar con un lagarto!"

"¡No soy un lagarto!" grito el tiranosaurio

Knuckles se detuvo, miro al digimon tiranosaurio de frente y le pregunto:

"¿Y quien rayos eres?"

"Soy Tyrannomon, y tu eres…"

"Soy Knuckles" dijo Knuckles cruzando los brazos

"Knuckles el topo, ¿verdad?" pregunto Tyrannomon

Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Knuckles.

"¡No soy un topo!" grito Knuckles "¡soy un equidna!"

"Perdón" dijo Tyrannomon "es que nunca…"

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Knuckles empezó a correr otra vez.

"¡Oye!" grito Tyrannomon otra vez "¡a donde vas!"

"¡Tengo que ir a buscar la Master Emerald!" grito Knuckles

"¿Master Emerald?" pregunto Tyrannomon "¿qué es esa cosa?"

"¡No puedo contestar ahora!" exclamo Knuckles "¡tengo prisa!"

Tyrannomon empezó a correr detrás de Knuckles, tratando de seguir el paso del equidna.

Después de correr un buen rato, llegaron a una especie de pirámide, y en la punta de esta, algo brillaba con mucha fuerza.

Knuckles empezó a subir las escaleras de la pirámide, pero de pronto sintió una sensación extraña, y subió más rápido.

Al llegar hasta la Master Emerald, Knuckles vio a un digimon, parecía un demonio, pero solo por los cuernos y las alas, ya que el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una capucha.

"¡Oye tu!" grito Knuckes "¡aléjate de la Master Emerald!"

El demonio volteo a ver a Knuckles y a Tyrannomon, el cual se alarmo.

"¡Es Deemon!" exclamo Tyrannomon "¡el Demon Lord de la ira!"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo Knuckles al escucharlo

"No esperaba toparme con un Tyrannomon y con…" Deemon miro a Knuckles con una mezcla de asco y confusión "…un topo"

Una venita apareció otra vez un la cabeza del ingenuo ("¡Oye!") Knuckles.

"¡No…soy…un…topo!" gruño Knuckles de forma entrecortada

"Como sea" dijo Deemon "no me molesten, voy a llevarme esta… ¿qué dijiste que era?"

"Esa es la Master Emerald" dijo Knuckles "¡y por ningún motivo permitiré que te la lleves!"

"Ah" se burlo Deemon "y supongo que un Tyrannomon y un topo me van a deterner"

Varias venitas aparecieron en la cabeza de Knuckles.

Pero esta vez, en lugar de decir algo, Knuckles lanzo un grito de furia que se pudo oír a kilómetros de distancia.

Mientras tanto, en el parque de Shinjuku, Belphemon y Antylamon se distrajeron por un grito.

"¿Quién será capaz de gritar así?" pensó Antylamon

Después siguió luchando contra Belphemon, el cual disfrutaba la paliza que le estaba dando a Antylamon.

Al mismo tiempo, en Angel Island, Knuckles ataco salvajemente a Deemon.

* Tyrannomon me dio una idea, ¡jejeje!

* ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	14. Una sorpresa para Knuckles

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 13

Una sorpresa para Knuckles

Knuckles parecía un berserker, lanzaba golpes sin parar, pero Deemon los evitaba fácilmente, y en cuanto a Tyrannomon, también atacaba salvajemente a Deemon, pero no sabia porque.

"¡EXPLOSION DE FUEGO!" grito Tyrannomon

Deemon evito el ataque sin problema alguno.

Knuckles se sentía cada vez más furioso, y por un motivo muy estupido.

"¡Muestra tu cara, cobarde!" exclamo Knuckles

"Como quieras" dijo Deemon

Deemon se quito la capucha, mostrando su verdadero aspecto, un demonio con pelaje color rojo carmesí, su mano izquierda era más grande y monstruosa que la derecha, sus afilados colmillos brillaban fieramente, tenia dos grilletes de colores blanco y negro en cada brazo y un cinturón con los mismos colores.

Knuckles sintió una mezcla de asco y miedo.

"Cambie de idea" dijo Knuckles "mejor ponte la capucha otra vez"

Deemon no lo escucho, y ataco.

"¡FLAMA DEL INFIERNO!"

El ataque golpeo a Knuckles directamente.

"¡Knuckles!" exclamo Tyrannomon "¿estas bien?"

"Si" dijo Knuckles con algo de dificultad

Deemon ya estaba aburrido, no tenia nada que hacer, pero no quería perder el tiempo con dos criaturas tan inferiores para el.

"Me gustaría seguir jugando con ustedes dos" dijo Deemon "pero, no pienso perder mi tiempo con insectos como ustedes" miro la Master Emerald "ahora, si me disculpan, me llevare la Master Emerald"

Los ojos de Knuckles se volvieron como los de un gato, y apretó sus puños, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en su mano derecha.

Knuckles miro su mano, tenía un digivice con dos botones, uno rojo y el otro amarillo, y el anillo de la pantalla era rojo con franjas amarillas.

De repente, el digivice y la Master Emerald brillaron con una luz cegadora.

Cuando la luz se disipo, Knuckles noto que Tyrannomon se veía diferente, era más grande, tenia varias cicatrices y era de color negro.

"¿Tyrannomon?" pregunto Knuckles

"No" dijo este "ahora soy MasterTyrannomon"

Deemon miro a Knuckles y a MasterTyrannomon con relativa calma.

"¿Crees que digievolucionando podrás vencerme?" pregunto Deemon

"No pierdo nada con intentarlo" dijo MasterTyrannomon

Deemon golpeo a MasterTyrannomon con mucha fuerza, MasterTyrannomon no pudo esquivar el golpe, pero no recibió tanto daño como cuando era un Tyrannomon.

"¡FUEGO MAESTRO!" exclamo MasterTyrannomon

Deemon no alcanzo a esquivar el ataque, este le llego directo y le causo más daño del que creyó.

"Veo que eres más fuerte de lo que creí" dijo Deemon "no importa, aun así no podrás ven…"

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Knuckles le había dado un puñetazo en el estomago.

"¡Ughh!" gruño Deemon cuando recibió el golpe

"¡Jaja!" se río Knuckles "deberías estar más atento, ¿sabes?"

"¡Maldito…" gruño Deemon "…topo!"

La cabeza de Knuckles se lleno de venitas, y MasterTyrannomon se alejo un poco.

"¡¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UN TOPO!!!" grito Knuckles

Mientras tanto, en el parque de Shinjuku, Belphemon y Antylamon volvieron a distraerse por un grito.

"No quiero saber a quien confunden con un topo" pensó Antylamon

Luego, siguió luchando contra Belphemon.

Al mismo tiempo, en Angel Island, Knuckles y MasterTyrannomon luchaban contra Deemon.

* La sorpresa fue para Knuckles, y para los que leen este fic, ya que no dije que Knuckles seria un tamer.

* Tyrannomon me pregunto porque su tamer era un topo ("¡¡YA BASTA!!")

*¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	15. El Secreto de Shadow

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 14

El Secreto de Shadow

Deemon había encontrado grandes problemas luchando contra Knuckles y MasterTyrannomon, ya que al pelear con uno, perdía de vista al otro.

"¡FUEGO MAESTRO!" grito MasterTyrannomon

Deemon esquivo el ataque, pero Knuckles le dio un puñetazo desde atrás.

"¡FLAMA DEL INFIERNO!" grito Deemon

Knuckles apenas logro esquivar el ataque, Deemon lo iba a atacar otra vez, pero MasterTyrannomon ataco a Deemon primero.

"¡GARRA MAESTRA!"

Deemon trato de bloquear el ataque, pero Knuckles volvió a atacarlo y fue golpeado por ambos ataques.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio de Hypnos.

"¡Oye!, ¿Qué estas haciendo?" exclamo Yamaki

"Tomando lo que es mió" gruño Shadow mientras tomaba la Chaos Emerald de una cajita.

De pronto, Shadow sintió que la Chaos Emerald palpitaba rápidamente, así que sin decirle nada a nadie uso el Chaos Control para viajar a…

Al mismo tiempo, en Angel Island… bueno, ya sabemos que esta pasando allí.

"¡Ahhhhhgggg!" gruño Deemon

"¿Por qué no te rindes?" pregunto Knuckles mientras se limpiaba un hilito de sangre que salía de su boca

"¡¡NUNCA!!" grito Deemon

Deemon se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia Knuckles y MasterTyrannomon.

"¿Por qué nunca lo hacen fácil?" pregunto Knuckles

"No lo se" dijo MasterTyrannomon

Deemon ya casi los alcanzaba.

"¿Lo golpeamos entre los dos?" pregunto Knuckles

"Con gusto" dijo MasterTyrannomon

Ambos golpearon con todas sus fuerzas a Deemon, de hecho, fue con tanta fuerza, que Deemon no sobrevivió al golpe.

Al morir, en vez de aparecer una nube de datos, apareció una esfera negra rodeada por un fuego oscuro, la cual se fue volando.

"Igual que con Leviamon" dijo Knuckles

MasterTyrannomon lo miro.

"¿Leviamon?" pregunto "¿también peleaste con el?"

"No" dijo Knuckles "pero lo vi morir"

"¿De que están hablando?" pregunto una voz

"De…" Knuckles volteo a ver de donde había venido esa voz, pero vio a alguien a quien no esperaba.

"¿Tú?" pregunto el sorprendido equidna "¿qué haces aquí?"

Mientras tanto en el parque de Shinjuku… o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de este.

Antylamon estaba casi al borde de ser derrotado… ¿de que estoy hablando?, ya fue derrotado.

Belphemon se disponía lanzar el golpe fatal, pero cuando casi golpea a Antylamon, se detuvo súbitamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Susie

"No lo se" dijo Juri

Juri se acerco para poder ver mejor lo que pasaba.

Vio que entre Belphemon y Antylamon, estaba el erizo Shadow, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.

Belphemon no hacia otra cosa que gruñir.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto Juri

Shadow no dijo nada, solo le mostró un digivice negro, con el anillo de la pantalla de color café claro con franjas rojas y tres botones, uno de los cuales tenía el símbolo de la pereza.

"Eso… eso es…" tartamudeo Juri

Shadow la miro de reojo.

"Si vas a preguntar si es uno de esos digivices que llevan ustedes" dijo Shadow "pues si, lo es"

Juri quedo perpleja.

*¿Con quien se encontró Knuckles después de acabar con Deemon?

*rei kon 6665: no se si sea obligatorio publicar tu historia en crossover, pero como ya la publicaste en una sección normal, mejor déjala ahí.

*¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	16. Otro visitante

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 15

Otro visitante

La luna brillaba en la oscura noche y no había ninguna señal de vida en las vacías calles.

WereSonic estaba acostado en el techo de la casa de Rika, y con el estaban Ryo y Cyberdramon.

Ninguno de los tres había dicho nada, hasta que Ryo rompió el hielo.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Ryo

"¿De quien hablas?" pregunto WereSonic

"De ese Dark Gaia que mencionaste en la batalla contra Leviamon" dijo Ryo

WereSonic tomo un respiro, espero un par de segundos y dijo:

"Dark Gaia es un monstruo que vive en el centro del planeta en el que vivo, duerme durante millones de años, creciendo y desarrollándose hasta que finalmente despierta y divide el planeta en varios pedazos…"

"Y justo despertó en tu época, ¿verdad?" pregunto Ryo

"… más o menos, porque Eggman lo despertó antes de tiempo, y al despertar estando incompleto, se dividió en varias partes, la cuales se esparcieron por todo el mundo"

"¿Y tu solo lo derrotaste?" pregunto Ryo

"Lo vencí, pero no solo" dijo WereSonic

"¿Quién te ayudo?" pregunto Ryo tratando de imaginarse a Dark Gaia

"Un amigo, se llamaba Light Gaia, pero yo le decía Chip" dijo WereSonic

Mientras tanto, cerca de allí… o mejor dicho, a pocos metros y oculto en la oscuridad de la noche, Neo Metal Sonic los veía conversar.

"Espera un poco más, impostor*" decía el erizo robótico "ya pronto te demostrare que yo soy el verdadero Sonic de la única forma que conozco, destruyéndote"

"¿Y a quien piensas destruir?" le pregunto una voz

Neo Metal Sonic volteo a ver quien había dicho eso, vio a una zorra de color amarillo, que llevaba unos guantes de color morado con el símbolo del YinYang.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto Neo Metal Sonic

"Mi nombre es Renamon" dijo la zorra "¿Y quien eres tu?"

"Yo soy Metal Sonic*" dijo Neo Metal Sonic

Renamon se acerco un poco, cruzo los brazos y dijo:

"Así que tu eres quien les contó sobre las Chaos Emeralds a los Demon Lords"

"¿Y a ti que te importa lo que haga?" gruño Neo Metal Sonic

Renamon se enojo al escuchar eso.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar.

Knuckles caminaba tranquilamente por la calle llevando la Master Emerald, acompañado por Tyrannomon y…

"Ya quiero ver la cara de Sonic cuando te vea" se río Knuckles

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de Rika.

El tamer y el erizo lobo hablaban tranquilamente, hasta que una explosión se escucho cerca de allí.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto WereSonic

Ryo no alcanzo a responder, porque algo cayó brutalmente junto a ellos.

"¿Pero que…?" dijo Ryo tratando de ver entre el humo, hasta que este se disperso y… "¡Renamon!, ¿estas bien?"

"Si" dijo Renamon con dificultad

"¿Quién te hizo eso?" pregunto WereSonic

Renamon lo miro fijamente.

"El erizo robot del que nos hablaste" dijo Renamon "ese que se llama Metal Sonic"

WereSonic no dijo nada, pero se fue de allí a toda velocidad.

"¿A dónde va?" pregunto Cyberdramon

"A enfrentar a Metal Sonic" dijo Renamon

Mientras…

Neo Metal Sonic seguía parado en donde estaba, hasta que un golpe vino desde la nada, pero no tuvo problema en evitarlo.

"Por fin apareces, impostor" dijo Neo Metal Sonic

"¿Impostor?" pregunto WereSonic mientras salía de la oscuridad "no me digas que aun crees ser el verdadero Sonic"

Neo Metal Sonic no respondió.

WereSonic no le dio importancia, y ataco.

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de Rika.

Knuckles había llegado hace un par de minutos, dejo a todos sorprendidos al mostrarles su digivice y a Tyrannomon, pero su otro acompañante dejo estupefactos a Tails, y (por increíble que parezca) a Shadow.

"¿Amy?" pregunto Tails sin creer lo que veía "¿qué haces aquí?"

*Recuerden que Metal Sonic cree que es el verdadero Sonic, ¡pobrecito!

*No importa en cual de sus cuatro formas (Mega Metal Sonic, Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Madness y Metal Overlord) se encuentre, ¡Metal Sonic siempre se llamara Metal Sonic!

*Apareció Amy Rose, ahora le toca sufrir a Sonic.

*¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	17. ¡Desastre total! ¡Metal Madness!

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 16

¡Desastre total!, ¡Metal Madness!

Una gran parte del barrio estaba hecha pedazos, ¿quiénes fueron?, pues fueron un erizo lobo y un erizo robótico que tratan de acabar el uno con el otro.

Neo Metal Sonic lanzo un golpe transformando sus brazos en agua, y así poder estirarlos.

WereSonic logro bloquear el golpe, pero aun así recibió un poco de daño.

"¿Crees que eres el único que puede estirar sus brazos?" rugió el erizo lobo

WereSonic lanzo un gancho de derecha hacia Neo Metal Sonic, el cual estaba a muchos metros de distancia, por lo que no esperaba ser golpeado, pero, el brazo de WereSonic se estiro como si fuera un elástico, y le dio un golpe directo.

"Perdió su velocidad supersónica" pensó Neo Metal Sonic "pero, ahora tiene tanta fuerza como ese equidna"

Neo Metal Sonic miro hacia todos lados buscando algo que le pudiera ayudar, no vio nada, pero se le ocurrió una idea.

"¿En que estará pensando?" se pregunto WereSonic

De pronto, Neo Metal Sonic empezó a cambiar de forma, paso de ser un erizo robot, a ser un enorme dragón robótico, su brazo derecho se convirtió en un lanzallamas, su brazo izquierdo creció hasta adecuarse a su nuevo tamaño, y los dedos de este se convirtieron en misiles, le salio una enorme y larga cola púrpura con varias púas, y su cabeza tomo el aspecto de la cabeza de un dragón, aun tenia espinas con líneas blancas, pero ahora también tenia colmillos y sus ojos estaban uno encima del otro, siendo el ojo inferior el más grande, su torso se volvió una especie de cañón con un cristal de color verde esmeralda (¡¿PERO EXISTE ESE COLOR?!), y le salieron varias espinas blancas en la espalda.

El enorme monstruo río estrepitosamente.

"Supongo que recuerdas esta forma, ¿verdad, impostor?"

WereSonic gruño.

"Desgraciadamente, si" dijo WereSonic dudando de poder luchar solo contra semejante criatura "Metal Madness"

Mientras tanto, en ya saben donde.

"¿Dónde esta?" preguntaba Amy buscando por todos lados

"Si buscas a Sonic, esta en el techo" dijeron Henry y Tails al mismo tiempo

"Estaba en el techo" dijo Ryo mientras entraba en la habitación, acompañado de Cyberdramon, el cual llevaba a una destrozada Renamon.

"¡Renamon!" exclamo Rika "¿Qué le paso?"

"No estoy seguro" dijo Ryo mientras se rascaba la cabeza "pero, dijo que un tal Metal Sonic le dio una paliza"

Shadow, que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, se alarmo al escuchar ese nombre.

"¿Acaso dijiste que fue Metal Sonic quien le hizo eso a Renamon?" pregunto el erizo negro

Ryo lo miro fijamente.

"Si" respondió el tamer

"¡Miren!" exclamo Guilmon de repente, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Todos se acercaron para ver que pasaba, lo que vieron los paralizo.

Afuera, a algunos kilómetros de distancia, vieron a un gigantesco dragón robótico de color azul metálico. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow y Amy lo reconocieron de inmediato.

"¡Metal Madness!" exclamo Tails

"¿Quién?" pregunto Henry

"Metal Madness" repitió Knuckles "una de las transformaciones de Metal Sonic"

Al mismo tiempo, en un destrozado campo de batalla.

WereSonic intentaba cualquier ataque, pero no lograba dañar a Metal Madness en lo más mínimo.

Pero para Metal Madness, la cosa era diferente, el pequeño erizo lobo salía enormemente lastimado cuando era golpeado por sus ataques.

WereSonic sentía que estaba acabado, pero de repente, Metal Madness fue golpeado brutalmente por una enorme bola de fuego.

WereSonic vio hacia todos lados para ver quien lo había ayudado, hasta que vio, a varios metros de ellos, a su compañero digimon, Allomon.

WereSonic volteo a ver a Metal Madness, río un poco y dijo:

"Bien, Metal Sonic, parece que ahora somos dos contra uno"

Metal Madness rugió de furia mientras gritaba:

"¡¡ESO NO CAMBIA NADA, IMPOSTOR!! ¡¡NI TU, NI TU ASQUEROSO DIGIMON PUEDEN CONTRA MI!!"

"Tal vez ellos no, ¡pero yo si!" dijo una voz desde la nada

Antes de que WereSonic, Allomon, o Metal Madness pudieran ver quien había dicho eso, Metal Madness fue golpeado por una esfera de energía.

Shadow apareció de la nada, entre WereSonic y Metal Madness, este último se enfurecio, y grito:

"¡¡NO TE ENTROMETAS!! ¡¡ESTA PELEA ES ENTRE ESE IMPOSTOR Y YO!!"

Shadow, que tampoco rebosaba alegría alguna, gruño:

"Ya no, montón de chatarra, ahora peleas conmigo… ¡¡Y NO TE DEJARE SEGUIR CON VIDA!!"

WereSonic se estremecido un poco, no recordaba la ultima vez que Shadow había gritado así.

Shadow miro a WereSonic con una mirada asesina, y le dijo:

"¡Y en cuanto aniquile a este infeliz, seguirás tu!"

WereSonic, en vez de aterrarse, sonrío, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

"Shadow" dijo el erizo lobo en un tono burlón "ambos sabemos que no eres capaz de matar a nadie…"

"A nadie que no lo merezca" lo interrumpió el erizo negro "pero, tu insensatez al querer pelear solo contra este monstruo, te a dado un boleto solo de ida al infierno"

"Si tu lo dices" dijo el erizo lobo, sin entender mucho

Metal Madness aprovecho que los erizos estaban distraídos, y los ataco lanzándoles los misiles de su mano izquierda.

Shadow y WereSonic lograron evitar el ataque, y miraron a Metal Madness de forma desafiante.

Allomon se parado junto a su tamer (para los que no lo recuerden, es Sonic, tanto en su forma normal, como en su estado Werehog), y miro a Metal Madness de la misma forma que los erizos.

Una encarnizada lucha estaba a punto de desatarse.

*Ahora que lo pienso, Metal Madness y Metal Overlord son prácticamente la misma bestia, pero Metal Overlord tiene alas por las cuales puede volar, es mucho más fuerte que Metal Madness, y según la Wikipedia, puede usar el Chaos Control.

*Tengo una idea que incluye a Sonic y a Calumon, ¡Jejejeje!

*¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!


	18. Doble Traición

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 17

Doble Traición

Hace ya media hora, que estaban luchando.

Metal Madness tenía grandes problemas tratando de atacar a Shadow, debido a la velocidad del erizo negro, Allomon embestía a Metal Madness con su cabeza, y le lanzaba bolas de fuego.

WereSonic, en cambio, estaba parado frente a Metal Madness, y tenía los ojos cerrados, nadie noto que un aura de color azul emanaba del erizo lobo.

"¡CHAOS SPEAR!" grito Shadow, mientras lanzaba una esfera de energía al dragón robótico

Metal Madness fue golpeado por el ataque, justo en la cabeza.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Metal Madness, que había sido aturdido por el golpe "todo me da… vueel… taasss"

Allomon aprovecho la oportunidad, y lanzo su 'Dino Burst' antes de que a Metal Madness se le pasara la confusión.

Shadow se disponía a lanzar otro 'Chaos Spear', pero…

"¡LUJURIA DEL PANDEMONIO!"

Shadow no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque.

El sonido de la explosión hizo que WereSonic rompiera su concentración y que el aura que lo rodeaba desapareciera.

Un digimon apareció en uno de los hombros de Metal Madness, parecía un anciano con orejas largas y puntiagudas, ojos rojos, una barba que le llegaba casi a los pies, seis alas de demonio, una capa roja y negra, y un gran bastón.

WereSonic busco la información en su digivice.

"Barbamon, etapa mega, tipo virus, su ataque especial es la Lujuria del Pandemonio, es el Demon Lord de la Avaricia"

Metal Madness soltó una leve risita.

"Vaya" dijo Barbamon con sarcasmo "no sabia que el erizo azul se convertía en un monstruo durante las noches"

"¡Es culpa de esa amiga tuya!" gruño WereSonic

Al escuchar eso, Barbamon soltó una risa lunática, y dijo:

"¿Yo?, ¿amigo de esa tonta de Lilithmon?"

Mientras tanto, en el escondite de los Demon Lords:

"¡¡Achhuuu!!, parece que alguien me esta insultando" dijo Lilithmon "¿Quién crees que sea, Lucemon?"

Lucemon no dijo nada, porque se había quedado dormido mientras tocaba su guitarra.

"Vaya" pensó Lilithmon "no sabia que Lucemon dormía"

Al mismo tiempo, en el mundo real:

Barbamon lanzaba esferas de oscuridad hacia todos lados, impidiendo que WereSonic, Shadow o Allomon pudieran atacarlo a el o a Metal Madness.

"¡LUJURIA DEL PAND…!"

Barbamon no pudo completar su ataque, porque fue golpeado por los ataques de dos digimon que conocía muy bien.

WereSonic no se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que había pasado, pero para saberlo, solo tuvo que voltear.

Allí, a unos metros de ellos, Belphemon (Rage Mode) se alzaba por encima de las destrozadas casas, y con el estaba un digimon de color negro con unas alas del mismo color y un cañón láser en el brazo derecho.

Shadow miro fijamente a Belphemon y se pregunto:

"¿De donde salio ese demonio?" Shadow frunció el ceño "yo no lo llame"

Barbamon, que había sido varios metros atrás por el doble ataque, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

"¡Beelzemon!" grito mientras reaparecía en el hombro de Metal Madness "¿cómo se atreven tú y Belphemon a traicionarnos?"

Un signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de Beelzemon.

"¿De que rayos estas hablando?" pregunto "¿a quienes traicionamos yo y Belphemon?"

"A los Demon Lords" dijo Belphemon con una voz poderosa

Todos quedaron estupefactos con lo que habían escuchado, el propio Barbamon no podía creerlo.

"¡Pu…pu…puedes hablar!" exclamo Barbamon mientras le temblaban las manos

Belphemon gruño indignado.

"¡Claro que puedo hablar!" exclamo el demonio oso "¡y Leviamon también podía!"

"Pero…" balbuceo Barbamon "¿por qué no habían hablado antes?"

"No teníamos nada que decir" dijo Belphemon mientras echaba humo por la nariz "¡además creímos que tu y los otros nos entendían!"

Barbamon sonrío malignamente y dijo:

"¿y como íbamos a entender los gruñidos de dos monstruos?"

"¡Ya cállate!" exclamo Beelzemon mientras dibujaba una estrella invertida con su rifle "¡ESTRELLA DEL CAOS!"

Metal Madness aprovecho la confusión causada por el ataque de Beelzemon, para golpear a Shadow con su cola y quitarle su Chaos Emerald (la misma que 'tomo prestada' en el edificio de Hypnos)

A continuación, en la parte inferior del cuerpo de Metal Madness, en esas cosas que parecen brazos, las capsulas que estaban en los extremos de estos, se rompieron y aparecieron unas cuchillas en su lugar, las movió un poco y se elevo en el aire, transformándose así, en Metal Overlord.

"¡Chaos Control!" exclamo Metal Overlord, y el y Barbamon desaparecieron de allí, llevándose la Chaos Emerald.

Shadow gruño… y Belphemon (su compañero digimon) también.

*Mi idea con Sonic y Calumon aparecerá… algún día.

*Belphemon siempre a hablado… ¡no es ningún idiota!

*¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	19. Shadow vs Lucemon

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 18

Shadow vs. Lucemon

Era un día soleado, los pájaros cantaban, la luz del sol se reflejaba en el agua… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

Sonic, aún no había recuperado de la sorpresa que había recibido la noche anterior.

==Flashback==

WereSonic estaba cansado, habían llegado a casa de Rika hace un rato, ya estaba frente a la habitación, cuando al abrir la puerta…

"¡¡SONIC!!" exclamo una voz que el erizo lobo conocía bien

"¡¿Amy?!" exclamo WereSonic sin entender nada "¿Cómo es que…

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, la eriza rosa se abalanzo sobre el, exclamando cosas que solía decir cuando estaba con Sonic.

==Fin del Flashback==

"¿Cómo es que llego a este mundo?" pregunto Sonic

"Pues…" respondió Takato mientras ponía un cesto de panes en la mesa "Knuckles se topo con ella cuando estaba en Angel Island"

"No lo puedo creer" pensó Sonic "¿y ahora que?, ¿Eggman o Rouge estarán esperando en el ARK?"

Mientras tanto, en la colonia espacial ARK (la cual ahora esta en la atmosfera del mundo real).

"¡¡AAHHCHUUUUUUUU!!" estornudo un hombre gordo, calvo, con un traje rojo bastante feo ("¡Oye!"), unos lentes de sol y un bigote bastante poblado

"¿Qué le pasa, doctor?" pregunto un robot esférico de color rojo que estaba junto a el

"¡Nada!, ¡solo vuelve a trabajar!" exclamo Eggman limpiándose su enorme nariz con un dedo

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, o la tierra, o como quieran llamarle.

Shadow estaba sentado en un árbol en un lote baldío, mirando el cielo, cuando sintió una presencia.

Shadow se levanto de golpe, y miro hacia todos lados hasta que vio a un joven fornido con el cabello rubio, con un traje blanco y negro, tenia diez alas, las cinco del lado derecho eran de ángel y las cinco del lado izquierdo eran de demonio.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Shadow con un tono desafiante

"Mi nombre es Lucemon" dijo el joven "represento a la soberbia, y soy el líder de los siete Demon Lords"

Shadow gruño.

"Maldita sea" pensó el erizo negro "si los Demon Lords son lo bastante fuertes para superarme en un combate, no quiero ni imaginarme que tan fuerte es su líder, pero yo nunca rechazo un reto"

Lucemon se río ligeramente y dijo: "¿qué pasa?, ¿tienes miedo?"

"¿Miedo?" dijo Shadow con sarcasmo* "¿qué significa esa palabra?"

Lucemon no respondió.

Shadow, que ya se había cansado de hablar, decidió atacar.

"¡CHAOS SPEAR!"

La esfera de energía, salio volando a toda velocidad hacia Lucemon, pero este solo movió la cabeza hacia un lado, y la esfera de energía paso volando junto a esta, sin siquiera tocarla.

Shadow estaba entre confundido y furioso, no podía creer que Lucemon esquivara su ataque con solo mover su cabeza.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto el Demon Lord "bueno, ahora es mi turno"

En abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lucemon desapareció, y reapareció frente a Shadow, a tan solo unos pocos centímetros del erizo negro.

"¡PARAISO PERDIDO!"

Lucemon lanzo una ráfaga de puñetazos a velocidad supersónica.

Shadow fue apaleado por tantos golpes directos.

De pronto, Lucemon se detuvo, Shadow creyó que ahora podría usar el 'Chaos Blast' para acabar con Lucemon, pero Lucemon le dio una patada de tijera en la barbilla y lo mando a volar.

Shadow se elevo a casi 30 metros de altura por aquella patada, creyó que ya había terminado, pero se equivocaba.

Lucemon apareció detrás de el, le dio vuelta hasta que quedo de cabeza, puso su pies encima de los brazos del erizo, y tomo sus pies con las manos.

"¡Maldito!" exclamo Shadow "¿qué... piensas hacer?"

"¿Quieres saber?" dijo Lucemon con tono burlón "pues voy a reventar tu cabeza en el piso, una muerte rápida, pero muy dolorosa"

Los dos cayeron a toda velocidad, en medio de la caída Shadow vio una oportunidad para atacar.

"¡CHAOS BLAST!"

Lucemon, al estar tan cerca de su oponente al momento del ataque, no lo pudo esquivar, y ambos cayeron a gran velocidad estando semiinconscientes.

Mientras caían, Lucemon desapareció en una nube oscura, y Shadow perdió el conocimiento.

Pero antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, una enorme mano peluda lo atrapo, y era de Belphemon (Rage Mode).

"Lucemon ataco por fin" dijo el demonio oso "¿pero porque?"

* Que yo sepa, Shadow no usa sarcasmo en sus frases, ¿verdad?

*¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSS!!!


	20. Dos erizos y dos digimons

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 19

Dos erizos y dos digimons

Mientras los demás hacían lo que se supone que hacen, Shadow y Belphemon Rage Mode (lo llamare así desde ahora) se encontraban en Angel Island. Shadow hubiera podido despejar sus nublados pensamientos en paz, pero los constantes gruñidos de su digimon no se lo permitían.

"¡Ya basta!" exclamo Shadow de repente "¿por qué gruñes tanto?"

Belphemon Rage Mode no respondio.

"¿Por qué no me respondes?" pregunto Shadow

Belphemon Rage Mode lo miro de reojo.

"Si tu no le hablas a la gente, ¿por qué la gente debe hablarte a ti?" pregunto el demonio oso, sin prestar atención a lo que decía.

"Mira quien lo dice" dijo Shadow con sarcasmo

Belphemon Rage Mode lo miro de nuevo.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto el digimon

Shadow levanto un dedo.

"Tú tampoco hablas mucho" dijo Shadow "¿y te atreves a decirme que yo no le hablo a la gente?"

"¿Y acaso es mentira?" gruño Belphemon Rage Mode lanzando humo por la nariz

"No" dijo Shadow mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un dedo "pero no creo que tu seas el más indicado para decir algo así"

"¡Bah!" refunfuño Belphemon Rage Mode "¡a mi no me importa si hablo o no, solo quiero destruir cosas, y desde que desperté, solo he destruido un parque!"

Shadow arqueo una ceja.

"Ya entiendo" dijo el erizo negro "estas aburrido"

"¡Exacto!" dijo Belphemon Rage Mode

Mientras tanto, en otra parte:

Sonic y Allomon vagaban tranquilamente por la ciudad, ninguno de los dos se fijaba en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Según Knuckles, Amy llegó aquí junto con Angel Island" pensaba Sonic, se río un poco y siguió pensando "y yo que pensé que descansaría un poco"

Allomon miraba a su tamer fijamente, esperando que hiciera alguna cosa.

"¡¡SONIC!!" escucharon exclamar a una voz femenina muy conocida por el erizo azul

"¡Rayos!" exclamo Sonic "¡es Amy!"

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el erizo azul fue 'atrapado' por la eriza rosa, y Allomon, no se alarmo, porque la situación le pareció muy graciosa.

Al mismo tiempo, en Angel Island:

Shadow se había puesto unos tapones en los oídos para no escuchar los molestos gruñidos de Belphemon Rage Mode, pero aún así los podía escuchar.

"Oye" dijo Shadow de repente "se que estas aburrido, pero aquí no hay nada para que puedas destruir"

"¡Ya lo se!" dijo Belphemon Rage Mode "¡y eso es lo que me molest…!"

Belphemon Rage Mode levanto la mirada, vio que varias nubes oscuras aparecían en el cielo y no eran nubes de tormenta comunes.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Shadow

Los ojos de Belphemon Rage Mode brillaron mientras decía:

"Ha despertado…"

*La batalla final ya llega, solo esperen un poco más

*¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWSSS!!!


	21. Sonic en el Dark Area

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 20

Sonic en el Dark Area

Sonic miraba el cielo fijamente, preguntándose de donde aparecían esas nubes negras que bloqueaban el sol.

Allomon, el cual estaba olfateando a Amy, no prestaba atención a las nubes negras, ni a Sonic, ni la mirada asesina que Amy le lanzaba al digimon dinosaurio.

"¡Sonic!" exclamo Amy "¿puedes quitarme a este lagarto de encima?"

"Eh…" Sonic no la escucho "si, yo también te quiero"

Los ojos de Amy se iluminaron, aparecieron varias palomitas blancas volando sobre su cabeza, se escuchaba esa estresante canción que tocan en las bodas y si no fuera por las nubes negras, también le habrían caído del cielo una columna de luz y un vestido de novia.

Y mientras la eriza rosa se quedaba ahí parada con una cara de retrasada mental y una sonrisa de lo más enorme, una nube oscura apareció cerca de ellos y de ella salieron dos seres.

El primero era un erizo robótico con las espinas erizadas y con franjas blancas en algunas de ellas, sus pies eran rojos y tenia una capa negra (o gris) colgando de su cintura.

El otro ser era un joven fornido que tenia 5 alas de demonio y 5 alas de ángel, tenía el cabello rubio y usaba un traje blanco y negro.

"¿Eh?" Sonic no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la aparición de estos dos personajes "¿Metal Sonic?, ¿qué haces aquí?" miro al joven "¿y quien es ese?"

El joven dio un paso adelante, Neo Metal Sonic esta más concentrado en Amy, preguntándose que hacia ahí, y porque tenia esa expresión tan rara.

"Yo soy Lucemon" dijo el joven sonriendo de una forma malévola "represento a la soberbia y soy el líder de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio, comúnmente llamados 'Demon Lords'"

Sonic se estremeció un poco.

"Entonces tu eres quien envío a los Demon Lords a buscar las Chaos Emeralds" dijo Sonic dando también un paso adelante "pues dime" apunto al cielo "¿qué significan esas nubes oscuras?"

Lucemon Fall Mode (a el también lo llamare así) miro al cielo con total indiferencia.

"Esas nubes negras son algo así como una señal" dijo Lucemon Fall Mode mirando de nuevo a Sonic.

"¿Una señal?" pregunto Sonic "¿y que significa esa señal?"

Lucemon Fall Mode miro a una familia de pájaros que dormían en un árbol cercano, suspiro tranquilamente, miro a Neo Metal Sonic y le hizo una seña para que el respondiera.

"Significa…" empezó a decir Neo Metal Sonic "…que Bakuradramon ha despertado"

Sonic sintió que sus entrañas eran desgarradas por una mano invisible cuando escucho ese nombre.

"¿Pero como…?" pregunto Sonic

"Fue fácil" lo interrumpió Lucemon Fall Mode "solo tuvimos que usar estas"

Siete esmeraldas aparecieron alrededor de Lucemon Fall Mode, Sonic quedo boquiabierto.

"¡Las Chaos Emeralds!" exclamo el erizo azul

Esa exclamación sacó a Amy de su 'trance'.

"¿Sonic?" pregunto la eriza "¿qué pasa?"

Sonic volteo lentamente, miro a Amy fijamente y le dijo:

"¡Amy, ve a buscar a los demás!"

Amy no entendió nada.

"¿Pero, por que?" pregunto

"¡Solo búscalos!" exclamo Sonic

Amy decidió no preguntar más, así que se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Ah, no!" exclamo Neo Metal Sonic "¡tu no te iras!"

Neo Metal Sonic se fue persiguiendo a Amy, mientras Lucemon Fall Mode miraba todo sin decir ni hacer nada.

"Bueno" dijo Lucemon Fall Mode una vez que Neo Metal Sonic y Amy se perdieron de vista "yo me voy"

Una nube oscura apareció detrás de el, Lucemon Fall Mode se fue a través de ella.

"¡Espera!" exclamo Sonic quien corrió a velocidad supersónica y logro entrar en la nube antes de que esta desapareciera.

Allomon también salio corriendo hacia la nube, y también logro entrar.

Y en un cable de electricidad que estaba a un par de metros de altura, Calumon había visto toda la escena, y cuando se disponía a irse, se resbalo y también cayó en la nube.

Al despertarse, Sonic sintió que había dormido durante siglos, pero en verdad solo habían sido 5 o 10 minutos.

Se levanto y miro a su alrededor, estaba en lo que parecía una pradera con el pasto de un color verde oscuro, habían varios árboles muertos alrededor y el cielo era totalmente negro.

Y a unos cuantos metros de donde el estaba, Allomon y Calumon, estaban también dormidos.

Sonic se acerco a ellos para despertarlos.

"¡Oigan chicos!" les llamo el erizo azul "¡despierten!"

Los llamo varias veces, pero no logro despertarlos.

Sin embargo, una explosión se desato a un par de metros de allí y fue lo bastante ruidosa para despertar a Allomon y a Calumon.

"¡Pero que rayos…!" exclamo Sonic

"¡Mira a quienes tenemos aquí!" exclamo Lilithmon la cual salio de la nada mirando a Sonic de una forma malevola "el erizo azul a llegado al Dark Area"

"¿Dark Area?" pregunto Sonic "¿qué es el Dark Area?"

Lilithmon no respondio y lanzo su ataque:

"¡UÑA NAZZAR!"

*En el siguiente capitulo, Sonic podrá vengarse por lo que Lilithmon le hizo, mientras sus amigos y los tamers tratan de destruir a Bakuradramon en el mundo real.

*Allomon nos tiene preparada una sorpresa.

*Y mi frase típica en mis fics: ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	22. Un surgimiento y una caída

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 21

Un surgimiento y una caída

Mientras Sonic, Allomon y Calumon disfrutaban del peor viaje turístico de sus vidas, Tails, Knuckles, Amy y los tamers se ocupaban de asuntos muy graves.

Poco después de que Sonic viajara al Dark Area, en el mundo real, justo en el lugar donde el D-Reaper había causado tanta destrucción hace tiempo, una enorme cantidad de energía (mucha más de la que liberaba Shadow al usar el Chaos Blast) salio de la nada, devastando todo lo que estaba en su camino, mientras una monstruosa voz bramaba:

"¡¡¡POR FIN!!, ¡¡¡SOY LIBREEEEEE!!!"

Los bramidos eran tan poderosos que podían oírse en la atmosfera, donde cierto científico de cuarta categoría se escondía en cierta colonia espacial.

"¿Qué rayos son esos gritos tan alocados?" le pregunto Eggman a un enorme dragón robótico de color rojo que estaba junto a el.

"No estoy seguro…" respondio el monstruoso robot "… pero puedo asegurar que no es algo agradable, señor"

Eggman lo miro seriamente.

"Eso es obvio, Chaosdramon"

Mientras tanto, en Angel Island, los bramidos también eran escuchados.

"¿De quien hablas?" preguntaba Shadow "¿quién ha despertado?"

Belphemon Rage Mode gruñía sin cesar, apenas logro escuchar la pregunta de su tamer.

"Bakuradramon…" dijo finalmente el Demon Lord de la pereza.

"¿El digimon invencible del que tanto hablaba Datamon?" pregunto Shadow, pensó un poco y después dijo "parece que por fin te divertirás un poco, Belphemon"

Belphemon Rage Mode se rió un poco.

Al mismo tiempo, en el distrito de Shinjuku (no se si es un distrito o una ciudad), Amy corría tan rápido como podía, pero Neo Metal Sonic le pisaba los talones.

Y cuando la eriza creyó que las cosas no podían empeorar, una esfera de oscuridad cayó muy cerca de ella, haciendo que la eriza se tropezara.

Neo Metal Sonic vio lo que paso, miro hacia todos lados buscando al responsable, aunque sabía quien era.

"¡Barbamon!" exclamo el erizo robótico "¡no necesito tu ayuda para acabar con esta eriza rosada!"

"Ya lo se" dijo Barbamon con tranquilidad, mientras salía de una nube oscura "solo quería facilitarte aún más el trabajo"

Amy escucho todo lo que dijeron, y se puso de pie, bastante enfurecida.

"¡No me subestimen!" exclamo mientras sacaba su martillo

El erizo robótico y el Demon Lord de la Avaricia la ignoraron.

Eso enfureció aún más a Amy, la cual se lanzo a toda velocidad, dispuesta a aniquilar a esos dos.

Sin embargo, Barbamon, el cual le daba la espalda a la eriza, se quito de en medio sin problemas, mientras Neo Metal Sonic convertía sus brazos en agua y detenía el ataque de Amy sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

"Eres tu quien no debe subestimarnos, eriza" dijo Neo Metal Sonic, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mando a volar a la eriza rosa varios metros más allá.

"¿Quieres que yo la elimine?" le pregunto Barbamon a Neo Metal Sonic

"Por mi no hay problema" respondio el erizo robótico

Barbamon se preparo para atacar a la indefensa eriza rosa, pero de repente…

"¡EXPLOSION DE FUEGO!"

El Demon Lord esquivo el ataque con cierta dificultad, porque lo tomo por sorpresa.

El responsable del ataque fue un tiranosaurio de color rojo con enormes brazos y cositas verdes en su espalda, el cual estaba acompañado por un equidna rojo, ambos estaban a un par de metros de una inconsciente Amy.

"¿Atacan a una chica?" reclamo Knuckles mientras se ponía en posición de pelea "¡eso es de lo más injusto!"

Barbamon sonrío de manera diabólica mientras decía:

"¿Y quien dice que la vida es justa?"

Mientras el equidna y el Demon Lord esperaban alguna reacción de su oponente, Henry, quien venia acompañado de Rapidmon llego justo a tiempo para tratar de ayudar a Knuckles y a Tyrannomon.

Mientras tanto, en el Dark Area.

La batalla entre Sonic y Lilithmon causaba estragos en las ya desastrosas praderas del oscuro lugar.

"¡UÑA NAZZAR!"

Sonic esquivo el ataque usando un paso rápido* y ataco de vuelta haciendo un spin dash, el cual Lilithmon no logro esquivar.

"¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una dama?" se quejo Lilithmon

Sonic se detuvo, y miro hacia todos lados, como si buscara a alguien.

"¿De cual dama estas hablando?" pregunto el erizo azul

A Lilithmon no le gusto nada ese comentario, así que ataco furiosa al despreocupado erizo azul.

Sin embargo, Sonic demostró ser un oponente difícil, pues aunque no destacaba por su fuerza, su velocidad supersónica compensaba con creces ese detalle, pero…

De repente, Sonic sintió un dolor horrible en todo su cuerpo, sus brazos crecieron, le salieron garras, colmillos, y pelo en todo el cuerpo, transformándose así en Sonic the Werehog.

"¡Vaya!" exclamo Lilithmon "¡lo que dijo Barbamon es verdad, te puedes convertir en un monstruo gracias a mi energía!"

Ese comentario no le agrado nada a WereSonic, quien respondio:

"¡El único monstruo aquí eres tu!"

Dicho esto, WereSonic lanzo uno de sus zarpazos, Lilithmon lo esquivo rápidamente, pero no logro esquivar un puñetazo que el erizo lobo lanzo unos segundos después.

Lilithmon cayó brutalmente, y al estar muy debilitada, WereSonic y Allomon lanzaron el golpe final, pero no midieron bien sus fuerzas, por lo que Lilithmon no sobrevivio al ataque.

"¡Upss!" balbuceo WereSonic "creo que no pasamos de la raya"

*En el próximo capitulo: La batalla contra Bakuradramon se desatara totalmente, mientras Tails, acompañado de Knuckles y Takato, viajaran a la colonia espacial ARK para usar el cañón eclipse con el poder de la Master Emerald para destruir a Bakuradramon, pero se llevaran una desagradable sorpresa.

_Knuckles: Yo creí que __pelearíamos con Bakuradramon en este capitulo._

_Yo: Tú te crees cualquier cosa._

_Knuckles: ¡No fastidies!_

*Agradecimientos a: Johnny Jaden, rei kon 6665 y Master Shadow The Hedgehog (por los reviews)

*Y el infaltable grito: ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!


	23. Mala sorpresa

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 22

Mala sorpresa

El cielo sobre todo el distrito (o incluso en todo el planeta) estaba cubierto por nubes negras, que lanzaban relámpagos oscuros que volaban en pedazos a cualquier tipo sin suerte que anduviera por la calle en ese momento.

Este capitulo comienza en el parque de Shinjuku, ¿más especifico?, en la antigua casa de Guilmon.

Allí se encontraban Takato y Guilmon, Henry y Terriermon, Knuckles y Tyrannomon (el cual esperaba afuera), Amy (la cual estaba inconsciente) y finalmente Tails.

"Déjenme ver si entiendo lo que paso" dijo Tails "Barbamon y Metal Sonic atacaron a Amy, ¿verdad?"

"Exactamente" dijo Henry mientras Terriermon agitaba sus orejas

"¿Y que paso después?" pregunto Takato, bastante interesado en el relato de Henry y del equidna.

"Pues…" empezó de contar Knuckles

**Flashback**

Knuckles esperaba que Barbamon hiciera algún movimiento de ataque, sin embargo, su oponente tenía otros planes.

"¡Espera, a donde crees que vas!" exclamo Knuckles al ver que Barbamon daba media vuelta y se iba

"No es asunto tuyo" dijo el digimon brujo "pero, tengo asuntos que atender en el Dark Area"

"¿Qué asuntos?" pregunto el fastidiado equidna

Barbamon hizo girar su bastón haciendo aparecer una nube oscura, mientras decía:

"Solo te diré que tienen que ver con tu amigo azul"

Knuckles pensó un poco, le tomo unos cinco segundos darse cuenta de lo que Barbamon había dicho.

"¿Te refieres a Sonic?" pregunto el equidna, pero Barbamon ya se había ido.

**Fin del Flashback**

"¿Qué tiene que ver Sonic con los asuntos de Barbamon en el…? ¿Cómo se llamaba el lugar?" pregunto Tails

"Dark Area" dijo Knuckles con algo de fastidio

Una explosión se escucho cerca de allí.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" exclamo Knuckles

"¡Es Bakuradramon!" exclamo Tyrannomon desde afuera "¡finalmente ha surgido!"

El pequeño grupo salio de la guarida, para ver que en medio de la ciudad, surgió un enorme dragón de color blanco con enormes alas con algunos agujeros, su cabello era de color blanco grisáceo, los ojos del dragón eran negros con pupilas totalmente rojas y en el pecho tenía un extraño cristal de color aguamarina que latía suavemente.

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamo Knuckles "¿qué haremos ahora?"

"Pues pensar en algo para destruirlo, obviamente" aclaro Tails, mirando a Knuckles con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

"¿Pero que podría destruirlo?" pregunto Henry "recuerden que Datamon dijo que era invencible"

"CASI invencible" corrigió Takato, haciendo énfasis.

"¡Como sea!" exclamo Knuckles dando puñetazos al aire "¡solo quiero apalear a alguien para desahogarme un poco!"

Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí…

Rika y Ryo, quienes andaban vagando por las calles, también vieron al monstruoso dragón digital surgir de la nada.

"Así que ese es el tal Bakuradramon, ¿eh?" dijo Ryo con los brazos cruzados y una mirada despreocupada.

"Suenas como el erizo azul" gruño Rika, la cual también tenia los brazos cruzados y miraba hacia otra parte.

Y al mismo tiempo, en la colonia espacial ARK…

Los robots de Eggman corrían hacia todos lados llevando cajas o trozos de metal y partes de maquinas, y no faltaba el robot torpe que se resbalaba y retrasaba a todos los demás.

Y en el cuarto de control, Eggman estaba sentado en su Egg-mobile (esa estupida maquina voladora en la que pasea a todos lados), mirado hacia la tierra y noto que era cada vez más difícil distinguirla, por todas las nubes negras que aparecían alrededor de esta.

Y Chaosdramon, el apocalíptico dragón robótico digital, observaba a su extraño tamer.

"¿No va a hacer algo, señor?" pregunto de repente

Eggman espero un poco antes de responder.

"¿Para que?" dijo finalmente "lo que pase en este mundo no es asunto mío"

Chaosdramon medito sobre lo que su tamer dijo.

Mientras, en el distrito de Shinjuku…

Bakuradramon estaba alocadamente feliz de ser libre, y celebraba volando en pedazos la ciudad en la que había surgido.

"¡¡LAMENTO DE LOS GUERREROS!!"

El dragón lanzo varios espíritus oscuros desde su boca, los cuales explotaban al ser tocados por cualquier cosa*

Tails, Knuckles y los dos tamers veían horrorizados como el temible digimon dragón destruía toda la ciudad con un solo ataque, pero eso le dio una idea a Tails.

"Tal vez…" empezó a decir Tails, los demás voltearon a mirarlo "… podríamos usar el cañón eclipse para destruir a Bakuradramon"

"¡Es cierto!" exclamo Knuckles con entusiasmo, pero luego se desanimo "pero los Demon Lords tienen las Chaos Emeralds y no podemos llegar al ARK a menos que Shadow use el Chaos Control"

Tails se puso a pensar otra vez, y se le ocurrió algo al instante.

"¡Pero podemos hacer funcionar el cañón con la Master Emerald!" exclamo el zorrito de dos colas "¡y puedes hacer que nos lleve hasta el ARK, Knuckles!"

"¿En serio?" pregunto el despistado equidna como "¿cómo?"

Tails arqueo una ceja ante esa pregunta.

"Tu eres el guardián de la Master Emerald" dijo el zorro "eres más que capaz de hacer que nos lleve hasta el ARK"

Knuckles pensó un poco.

"¡Es cierto!" dijo Knuckles "¡muy bien, hare que la Master Emerald nos lleve al ARK!"

"Yo y Terriermon nos quedaremos aquí y mantendremos a Bakuradramon ocupado para que no se de cuenta de lo que hacen" dijo Henry

"¡Mo-man-tai!" exclamo Terriermon con animo "¡todo saldrá bien, no hay de que preocuparse!"

"Bien" dijo Knuckles, luego se acerco a Takato y le pregunto "¿qué significa Mo-man-tai?"

Después de prepararse un poco, Knuckles uso la Master Emerald para llevarlos a el, a Tyrannomon, a Tails, a Takato y a Guilmon al ARK, pero al llegar…

"Oigan" dijo Takato mientras Tails y Knuckles sacudían sus cabezas "¿quién es ese sujeto?"

El zorro y el equidna miraron en la dirección en la que apuntaba Takato, lo que vieron los estremeció.

"¡¿EGGMAN?!" exclamaron los dos al unísono

* En el próximo capitulo: Mientras Takato, Guilmon y Tyrannomon combaten contra Eggman y Chaosdramon, Tails y Knuckles usaran la Master Emerald para activar el cañón eclipse y poder destruir a Bakuradramon, mientras este lucha salvajemente contra los Tamers que están en la tierra y con Shadow.

* Pero las preguntas son: ¿podrán vencer a Bakuradramon?, ¿qué pasara con Sonic?, ¿se dará cuenta Amy de que la dejaron abandonada en la casa de Guilmon?, ¿qué almorzare mañana?, todas estas preguntas (menos la ultima) serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo.

_Shadow: ¿A quien le importa lo que almorzaras mañana?_

_Yo: A mi, ¿tienes algún problema?_

_Shadow: Si_

_Yo: ¿Y cual es?_

_Shadow: Que eres un idiota_

_Yo: ¿Y eso que?_

_Shadow: Yo odio a los idiotas_

_Sonic: Entonces, ¿por qué no odias a Knuckles?_

_Knuckles: ¡Cállate Sonic!_

* Lo de los fantasmas explosivos lo saque de Dragón Ball Z, ¡gracias Gotenks!

_Gotenks: de nada_

* ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!


	24. El dragón y el eclipse

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 23

El dragón y el eclipse

Eggman estaba ocupado observando como la tierra se oscurecía por tantas nubes negras que la cubrían, pero todo eso cambio cuando:

"¡¿EGGMAN?!" escucho gritar a dos voces que conocía muy bien.

Cuando volteo para ver el origen de esos gritos, vio a dos dinosaurios rojos, uno grande con enormes brazos y afiladas garras, y que tenía unas cosas verdes en su espalda, el otro era muy chico en comparación, este se distinguía por el símbolo en su pecho y por las alitas en su cabeza.

También vio a un chico de cabello castaño que llevaba unos googles en la cabeza, pero lo que sorprendió a Eggman fue ver a un zorro de dos colas y a un topo rojo ("¡¡SOY UN EQUIDNA!!") a los que conocía muy bien.

"¡Jojojojojo!" rió Eggman tratando de ocultar su sorpresa "¡pero si son nada menos que Tails y Knuckles!" observo a Takato, a Guilmon y a Tyrannomon "¡y también veo que tienen nuevos amigos!"

Knuckles clavo la mirada en un dragón robótico de color rojo que estaba junto a Eggman, el dragón solo le devolvió la mirada.

"Parece que tu también" dijo el equidna con un tono rudo muy típico en el.

Eggman sonrío, dejando ver sus amarillos dientes ("¡Oye!")

"Exacto…" dijo mirando con orgullo al dragón "… este grandote se llama Chaosdramon…" levanto un dedo "… y no se dejen engañar por el nombre, no tiene ninguna relación con las Chaos Emeralds"

Knuckles gruño ruidosamente.

"Me igual que…" Knuckles se detuvo de repente "… ¿Chaosdramon?, eso significa que es un digimon, y si esta con Eggman… entonces…"

Eggman sonrío otra vez, pero en vez de hablar, les mostró un digivice gris, que tenia los botones y el anillo de la pantalla de color negro.

"¿Eh?" pregunto Takato "¿este tipo también es un tamer?"

"Eso parece" respondio Tails con algo de miedo

Chaosdramon observaba a los recién llegados fijamente, con solo verlos una vez, sintió grandes deseos de despedazarlos.

"Chaosdramon…" dijo Eggman de repente

El dragón miro a su tamer.

"¿Si, señor?" pregunto

Eggman dio media vuelta en su Egg-mobile, y se alejo mientras decía con una horrible sonrisa:

"Juega un rato con ellos"

Chaosdramon capto el mensaje inmediatamente, clavo la vista en el grupo, especialmente en el equidna rojo que lo miraba de forma desafiante.

Pasaron un par de segundos, hasta que Chaosdramon lanzo su ataque:

"¡CHAOS CRUSHER!"

Tails, Knuckles, Guilmon y Tyrannomon apenas lograron evitar el ataque.

"¿Quieres jugar rudo?" gruño Tyrannomon "¡entonces jugaremos rudo!"

De pronto, la Master Emerald y el digivice de Knuckles brillaron con fuerza, y al pasar esa luz, Tyrannomon había digievolucionado a MasterTyrannomon.

"¡Nosotros también, Guilmon!" exclamo Takato

"¡Si!" exclamo el pequeño dinosaurio rojo

Takato saco una carta y la paso rápidamente por el lector de su digivice mientras exclamaba:

"¡Cambio de carta!, ¡evolución matrix!"

Guilmon empezó a brillar.

"¡Guilmon digievolucion matrix a… WarGrowlmon!"

En el lugar en el qué habia estado Guilmon, ahora estaba un dinosaurio rojo igual de grande que MasterTyrannomon, llevaba una armadura con unos propulsores y con brazos robóticos que parecían cuchillas con dedos.

Chaosdramon no le presto atención a WarGrowlmon, y ataco otra vez:

"¡CHAOS CRUSHER!"

Mientras, en la tierra…

"¡LAMENTO DE LOS GUERREROS!"

"¡LAMPRANTHUS!"

Los dos ataques, uno de espíritus malignos y otro de fuego negro chocaron brutalmente en las ruinas del distrito de Shinjuku, causando una gran explosión de energía oscura.

Habia varios soldados del ejercito evacuando a los sobrevivientes de los edificios destruidos, y todos observaban a los dos monstruosos digimon oscuros gruñéndose mutuamente.

Bakuradramon y Belphemon Rage Mode se observaban el uno al otro, a ambos les brillaban los ojos y estaban sedientos de sangre.

En cuanto a nuestro querido amigo, Shadow the Hedgehog, el estaba en el hombro izquierdo de su compañero digimon, Belphemon Rage Mode, observando los fríos y crueles ojos de Bakuradramon, luego volteo a mirar a los digimon que estaban con el:

MegaGargomon estaba a unos pocos centímetros detrás de Belphemon Rage Mode, Sakuyamon y Justimon estaban junto a el, todos esperando el ataque de Bakuradramon.

Pero Shadow estaba ocupado preguntándose en donde rayos estaba Sonic, no habia visto al erizo azul en todo el día.

Mientras, en el ARK…

"¡ATOMIC BLASTER!"

"¡FUEGO MAESTRO!"

Los dos ataques iban directos hacia Chaosdramon, el cual logro esquivarlos sin problema alguno.

"¡Ya me harte!" exclamo de pronto el dragón robótico "¡los matare ahora mismo!"

Los cañones de la espalda de Chaosdramon dieron media vuelta, apuntando a WarGrowlmon y a MasterTyrannomon.

"¡Es hora de morir!" exclamo Chaosdramon "¡HYPER INFINITY CANNON!"

Tails y Knuckles estaban ocupados con el cañón eclipse, mientras Knuckles ponía la Master Emerald en posición, Tails estaba en el panel de control tratando de activar el cañón eclipse.

"¿Cómo vas, Tails?" pregunto Knuckles, una vez que termino de colocar la Master Emerald

Tails suspiro mientras se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo.

"Ya casi termino" jadeo el zorro

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto Knuckles

"Si… estoy bien… Knuckles" dijo Tails con dificultad mientras se ponía una mano en la frente

Knuckles le dirigió una mirada desconfiada al joven zorro, el propio aspecto de este lo delataba, sudaba mucho, respiraba con dificultad, y se llevaba la mano a la frente varias veces.

El equidna subió hacia donde estaba el zorro, quito la mano que este tenia sobre su frente y puso la suya.

"¿Por qué mientes, Tails?" gruño Knuckles con fastidio ante la mentira del zorro

"Es que… yo" balbuceo Tails

"¡Es que nada!" exclamo Knuckles

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Knuckles quito a Tails del panel, y se puso en su lugar, pero… el equidna no entendía nada de lo que estaba en este.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?" pregunto el confundido equidna

"Yo… ya hice todo, solo… tienes que presionar… ese botón" dijo Tails apuntado a un botón rojo en el panel.

"¿Este?" pregunto Knuckles

Tails asintió

Knuckles sonrío y presiono el botón sin dudarlo un segundo.

Y a los cinco segundos, sintieron como el cañón eclipse se activaba y disparaba un rayo de color verde a la tierra.

Mientras, en la tierra…

Bakuradramon y Belphemon Rage Mode combatían salvajemente el uno contra el otro, tanto el dragón oscuro como el Rey Demonio no daban tregua.

Pero de pronto, Shadow susurro algo al oído de Belphemon Rage Mode, y este dejo de luchar.

"¡¿QUÉ PASA?!" pregunto Bakuradramon "¡¿NO VAS A SEGUIR LUCHANDOOO?!"

Belphemon Rage Mode, sonrío de una forma aterradora mientras decia:

"Llego tu hora, maldito"

De repente, un rayo de color verde cayó del cielo, y golpeo brutalmente a Bakuradramon.

"¡¡AHHHGGGG!!" bramo el dragón oscuro mientras se desintegraba "¡¿QUË PASA?!"

Bakuradramon era poderoso, pero lo que producía ese rayo (la Master Emerald) lo era aún más.

En cuanto el rayo desapareció, de Bakuradramon solo quedaba el cristal que tenia en el pecho.

"Ese debe ser su corazón" dijo Shadow observando como el cristal latía "destrúyelo, Belphemon"

"Con gusto" gruño el demonio oso "¡LAMPRANTHUS!"

El ataque le dio de lleno al cristal, y lo destruyo.

"El tal Bakuradramon no era invencible después de todo" gruño Shadow

"Era CASI invencible" dijo Belphemon Rage Mode

*En el próximo capitulo: Mientras Bakuradramon es destruido en el mundo real, Sonic, acompañado de Allomon y Calumon, busca a Lucemon en el Dark Area para recuperar las Chaos Emeralds y poder regresar a su mundo.

_Sonic: ¿Qué?, ¿ tengo que pelear yo solito contra el líder de los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonio?_

_Yo: Si, ¿tienes miedo?_

_Sonic: ¿Miedo?, ¡al contrario, ya quiero encontrarlo!_

_Shadow: Oye tú_

_Yo: ¿Qué quieres?_

_Shadow: ¿Qué se supone que hare yo desde ahora?_

_Yo: Puedes jugar con Belphemon_

_Belphemon Rage Mode: ¡No quiero jugar con Shadow!_

_* _Y que pasara ahora: ¿Sonic saldrá vivo del Dark Area?, ¿qué le pasa a Tails?, ¿llegara la pizza que pedí hace 30 minutos?, todas estas preguntas serán respondidas… algún día.

_Shadow: Ustedes_ (dice mirando a los que leen este capitulo) _dejen reviews _(saca una pistola) _o los mato._

_Yo y Belphemon Rage Mode: Maldito asesino..._

*Agradecimientos a: Johnny Jaden, rei kon 6665 y a Master Shadow The Hedgehog.

* Master Shadow The Hedgehog: Pues ahí esta, la Master Emerald si pudo con Bakuradramon, ¡gracias por los reviews!


	25. ¡Ruge, HeavyAllomon!

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 24

¡Ruge, HeavyAllomon!

"¿Cómo hare para salir de este lugar?" se preguntaba un erizo azul mientras corría en medio de una pradera llena de árboles muertos.

Sonic corría alocadamente hacia ningún sitio, porque lo único que veía en el Dark Area, eran árboles muertos, un cielo totalmente negro, y a algún digimon de la oscuridad que pasaba cerca.

Se detuvo a descansar un poco, y para que Allomon y Calumon pudieran alcanzarlo, pero lo dudaba, porque hace un par de horas que los perdió de vista.

Cinco minutos después…

El ruido de una ramita rompiéndose interrumpió el sueño de Sonic, el erizo se levanto esperando ver a Allomon o a Calumon mirándolo fijamente, pero en vez de ellos, vio a un anciano con una barba que le llegaba casi hasta los pies, una capa negra y roja, y un bastón muy extraño.

El erizo azul se levanto para mirar frente a frente al recién llegado, mientras escuchaba un gruñido y fuertes pisadas acercándose.

"Veo que a los Reyes Demonio, le gusta aparecer de repente" dijo Sonic mientras Allomon se detenía junto a el, mirando con furia al anciano "tu eres Barbamon, ¿o me equivoco?"

El anciano digimon solo soltó una ligera, pero aterradora risa mientras respondía:

"Y yo veo que no eres tan estupido como creía" tosió un poco "no te equivocas erizo, yo soy Barbamon"

Sonic suspiro tranquilamente, sonrío de manera despreocupada, y se puso en posición de pelea.

"¿Y se puede saber que quieres?" pregunto el erizo

Barbamon retrocedió unos dos centímetros.

"Solo fui enviado por el amo Lucemon, para decirte que si lo buscas a el y a las Chaos Emeralds…" Barbamon hizo una pausa "… los encontraras en el Obelisco de Hades"

"¿El Obelisco de Hades?" pregunto Sonic "¿dónde esta ese lugar?"

Barbamon apunto con un pulgar hacia la nada que habia detrás de el, luego hizo girar su bastón, y le lanzo una esfera de oscuridad a Sonic.

"¡Pero que…!" exclamo Sonic mientras esquivaba el ataque "¿qué demonios haces?"

Barbamon se rió de forma alocada al escuchar esa pregunta.

"Es que el amo Lucemon también me dijo que te destruyera, ¡Jajajajaja!" rió el brujo demoniaco mientras lanzaba otra esfera de oscuridad hacia Sonic.

El erizo volvió a esquivar el ataque, y sin perder tiempo, ataco a Barbamon con un spin dash, pero ni siquiera llego a tocarlo.

"¿Un campo de fuerza, eh?" dijo Sonic mientras se frotaba su golpeada cabeza "que ingenioso, igual que los otros Reyes Demonio"

Barbamon volvió a reírse, esta vez de manera más alocada.

"¡No te atrevas a compararme con esas basuras!" bramo el brujo en medio de su alocada risa, para luego lanzar otra esfera de oscuridad al erizo azul.

Sonic casi no logra esquivar el ataque esta vez, Barbamon los lanzaba cada vez más rapido.

"¿Qué pasa, erizo?" se burlo Barbamon "¿demasiado rápido para ti?"

"¡Nada es demasiado rápido para mi!" bramo Sonic

El erizo ataco otra vez con el spin dash, y otra, y otra vez, pero siempre salía fallando por culpa del campo de fuerza del digimon brujo.

"Este juego se esta volviendo muy aburrido" gruño Barbamon con un tono desagradable "¡terminemos de una maldita vez!" levanto su bastón "¡LUJURIA DEL PANDEMONIO!"

El estruendo que causo el ataque se pudo oír a kilómetros de distancia, haciendo que los Gazimon y los Demidevimon que estuvieran cerca huyeran aterrados.

El daño producido fue brutal, Sonic sintió que cada gramo de energía dejaba su cuerpo, mientras este era desgarrado por el ataque.

"¡¡AAHHGGGGG!!" grito Sonic mientras era destrozado por el ataque de Barbamon, el cual no hacia otra cosa que reír.

Cuando por fin la energía oscura se disperso, Sonic pudo ver como habia quedado: Tenía varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, no eran muy graves, pero si eran de las que se deben cuidar bien, el dolor que sentía era tal, que no podía moverse.

"¡Pobre tonto!" se burlo Barbamon "¡creyó que podría superar al gran Barbamon!" se rió nuevamente "¡que patético!"

Sonic escucho lo que Barbamon habia dicho, lo cual hizo que la sangre le hirviera de tal forma, que le salio vapor por las numerosas heridas de su cuerpo.

"¡No… me has… vencido… aún!" balbuceo el debilitado erizo mientras trataba de ponerse a pie.

En eso el digivice de Sonic brillo fuertemente, al igual que el triangulo en la frente de Calumon.

"¿Eh?... " se pregunto Sonic al sentir la luz de la frente de Calumon "que raro, siento que puedo… "

No logro terminar la frase, porque se vio interrumpido por un poderoso rugido metálico, que salio de la nada.

Cuando la luz se disipo, todos los presentes vieron que Allomon habia cambiado, ahora tenia unas alas metálicas con propulsores en su espalda, su brazo derecho ahora era un brazo robótico parecido al de un MetalGreymon, pero este terminaba en una mano robótica que tenia cuchillas en lugar de dedos, su brazo izquierdo era igual al derecho, excepto que en vez de una mano con cuchillas, tenia un cañón, en el torso llevaba una armadura metálica y en su ojo izquierdo tenia una pantalla (como las de los rastreadores de los Saiyajin) que estaba unida a una pequeña placa ubicada detrás de su cabeza.

"Vaya" dijo Barbamon ligeramente impresionado "veo que digievolucionaste justo para salvar a tu insignificante tamer"

"Así es" gruño el dinosaurio armado, ofendido por el insulto hacia su tamer "ahora soy HeavyAllomon, no podrás conmigo"

Barbamon se rió otra vez (que alegre es este tipo, ¿verdad?)

"¿Acaso olvidas que aunque hayas digievolucionado, sigues estando en un nivel inferior a la mío?" se burlo Barbamon

HeavyAllomon no parecía poner atención a lo que el brujo decía, hasta que le respondio:

"Es verdad, tu estas en nivel mega, mientras que yo solo estoy en nivel ultra, pero… "

"¿Pero que?" pregunto el brujo

"Pero aun así… " dijo HeavyAllomon con un tono de bravucón "… te pateare el trasero"

Barbamon puso su bastón en posición, y lanzo esferas de oscuridad a toda velocidad, pero HeavyAllomon desapareció antes de ser alcanzado por la primera.

"¿Qué?" se pregunto Barbamon "¿a dónde rayos se fue esa lagartija?"

HeavyAllomon apareció detrás del brujo apuntándolo con su cañón.

"Te llego la hora" dijo el dinosaurio armado "¡BIG BANG KAMEHAME…!" se detuvo mientras ponía cara de idiota perdido "¡espera, ese no es!" luego recordó el nombre de su ataque "¡ah, si!, ¡JURASSIC BOMBER!"

Barbamon no logro hacer nada, el ataque llego con tal velocidad y fuerza, que prácticamente no sobrevivió.

*En el próximo capitulo: Sonic, Calumon y HeavyAllomon llegaran finalmente al Obelisco de Hades, donde Lucemon los espera con paciencia.

_HeavyAllomon: ¡Por fin pude ser de ayuda en una batalla!_

_Sonic: ¡Tranquilo!, ¡no tienes que emocionarte tanto!_

_Yo: Si quieres emociones, Sonic, espera a que te toque pelear con Lucemon._

_Lucemon Fall Mode: ¡Pues que llegue rápido!, ¡ya estoy aburrido de jugar solitario con estas cartas de Yu-gi-oh!_

Ahora, las preguntas son: ¿Sonic ganara la batalla? (yo aposte cien a uno a favor de Sonic), ¿qué sintió que podía hacer cuando la frente de Calumon brillo?, ¿por qué tardo tanto en subir cada capitulo de este fic?, no se si estas preguntas puedan ser respondidas.

Master Shadow The Hedgehog: Ya le dije a Shadow que dejaste review, además no podrá matar a nadie, porque le quite su pistola mientras dormía.

_Shadow: Puede ser, pero aún tengo esta (saca una AK-47), así que ya saben, dejen aunque sea un simple review o…_

_Yo: (pensando) ¿de donde saca tantas armas?_


	26. A dos pasos del final

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 25

A dos pasos del final

Estaban en el interior de una torre construida con un misterioso metal de color negro, la puerta por la que entraron estaba tirada en el suelo cubierto de baldosas de un color púrpura tan oscuro, que parecía negro, alrededor de la puerta había varios Ogremon inconscientes, y llenos de golpes y quemaduras causados por los poderosos ataques de HeavyAllomon.

Y hablando de el, estaba volando hacia la punta de esa torre, también conocida como el 'Obelisco de Hades', en su espalda acorazada llevaba a Sonic, el erizo aún estaba malherido por el combate contra Barbamon, pero tenia la suficiente energía para mantenerse consciente y para no caerse de la espalda de HeavyAllomon y el pequeño Calumon hacia lo que podía para no caerse de la cabeza del dinosaurio armado.

"¡Ya veo el techo de el Obelisco!" exclamó HeavyAllomon de repente

Sonic miro hacia arriba, allí un muro de metal de forma circular bloqueaba el paso, pero HeavyAllomon podría hacer un agujero fácilmente con uno de sus ataques.

Y eso fue lo que hizo…

"¡JURASSIC BOMBER!"

Una explosión seguida de una nube de humo se pudo ver en la azotea* del Obelisco de Hades, Lucemon Fall Mode no pareció alterarse por la explosión repentina, y no le alarmo ver a un dinosaurio acorazado que traía consigo a un despedazado erizo azul.

"¿Por fin llegaron?" dijo Lucemon Fall Mode con cierta decepción "pues ya era hora"

Sonic se bajo de la espalda de HeavyAllomon, y miro fijamente a Lucemon Fall Mode, el cual lo miraba de la misma forma.

"HeavyAllomon…" dijo el apaleado erizo azul "… yo me encargo de este tipo"

"¿Estas seguro?" le pregunto el dinosaurio armado "aún no te has recuperado de tu pelea con Barbamon"

Sonic asintió con la cabeza mientras decía:

"Si, yo debo recuperar las Chaos Emeralds…" suspiro mientras se frotaba un brazo "… por eso vine a este mundo" apretó sus puños "¡y no me iré sin ellas!"

Lucemon Fall Mode se río al escuchar eso

"Bonitas palabras" dijo el ángel caído "pero nunca te iras de aquí…" las Chaos Emeralds aparecieron a su alrededor "… este Obelisco será tu tumba"

Sonic se rasco una oreja mientras decía:

"Te sorprendería saber cuantos me han dicho cosas así" sonrío de forma despreocupada "solo eres otro de muchos"

Lucemon Fall Mode cruzo los brazos y sonrío de forma maligna.

"Al parecer no es fácil intimidarte" dijo Lucemon Fall Mode "¿sabes que?, hare algo que no suelo hacer" las Chaos Emeralds volvieron a desaparecer "te daré una pelea justa, pero sin tus preciosas Chaos Emeralds, no se como podrás acercarte a mi poder"

Eso ultimo dejo pensativo al erizo azul, la única forma que tenia de igualar a Lucemon Fall Mode era transformándose en Súper Sonic, pero sin las Chaos Emeralds le era imposible, sin embargo, cuando miro a Calumon, recordó la sensación que habia sentido en la batalla contra Barbamon.

"Oye, Calumon" le susurro el erizo azul al pequeño digimon blanco "ven un poco"

"¿calu?" pronuncio Calumon mientras se acercaba a Sonic

Una vez que Calumon estaba junto a el, Sonic se agacho y le susurro en una de sus enormes orejas:

"¿Crees que puedas hacer que el triangulo de tu frente brille, como paso en la batalla con Barbamon?"

Las orejas de Calumon se encogieron.

"No lo se, calu…" dijo algo triste "… nunca lo he intentado, caluuuu"

"¡Oye, no te deprimas!" trato de animarlo Sonic "¡no es tarde para intentarlo!"

Calumon sonrío y sus orejas volvieron a crecer, y asintió con la cabeza, luego se concentro, pero no paso nada, se concentro con más fuerza y el triangulo de su frente brillo con mucha fuerza.

"¡Si!" exclamo Sonic al sentir esa sensación otra vez "¡muy bien!, ¡es hora de ver si realmente puedo hacer lo que creo!"

Sonic se concentro con toda su fuerza, al principio no ocurrió nada, pero de repente, sus púas se erizaron, su pelaje azul se volvió dorado y lo rodeo un aura del mismo color, y el tranquilo color verde de sus ojos se volvió de un color rojo lleno de justicia y coraje.

El súper erizo se miro todo el cuerpo, sus heridas habían desaparecido y se sentía más fuerte que nunca.

"Tal como supuse…" dijo Súper Sonic con satisfacción "… puedo transformarme en Súper Sonic con el poder de la digievolucion"

Lucemon Fall Mode se sorprendió al ver la transformación del erizo.

"Muy bien" dijo el más poderoso de los Reyes Demonio con orgullo "lograste hacerte más fuerte" espero cinco segundos "¡que empiece la batalla final!"

Y ambos, tanto el súper erizo como el Rey Demonio se lanzaron uno contra el otro.

*En el próximo capitulo: Lucemon Fall Mode y Súper Sonic lucharan salvajemente en el Dark Area, pero parece que Lucemon Fall Mode tiene un as bajo la manga, ¿qué pasara?

_Lucemon Fall Mode: Pues hare puré a esa rata con púas, ¿qué más?_

_Súper Sonic: Creído…_

Esta vez solo hay una pregunta: ¿Quién ganara la batalla?, ¿Súper Sonic o Lucemon Fall Mode?

_Shadow: Mientras dejen reviews no importa…_

_Amy: Mientras mi Sonic vuelva con vida no importa…_

_Rika: Mientras estos dos idiotas se callen no importa…_


	27. La Súper Forma vs el Modo Satán

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 26

La Súper Forma vs. El Modo Satán

Dos ráfagas…

Eso eran las cosas que se veían chocar en el oscuro cielo del Dark Area, sobre el Obelisco de Hades. Una de las ráfagas era dorada, mientras que la otra era oscura.

Una enorme multitud de Gazimons y DemiDevimons se reunieron en la base del Obelisco para ver que pasaba, algunos estaban aterrados, mientras otros animaban a los que luchaban, pero apoyaban más a la ráfaga oscura que a la dorada.

"¡VIVOS O MUERTOS!"

Una gran explosión de energía oscura se pudo ver en el aún más oscuro cielo, pero la ráfaga dorada la evito con cierta dificultad.

"¿Qué pasa?" se burlo Súper Sonic mientras bostezaba "¿soy muy rápido para ti?"

Lucemon Fall Mode cruzo los brazos tranquilamente mientras sonreía de forma maligna.

"Solo estoy jugando un poco…" dijo este "… pero si quieres pelear en serio…"

Las Chaos Emeralds aparecieron alrededor de Lucemon Fall Mode, y de estas empezó a salir una estela de energía oscura, la cual iba dirigida al ángel caído.

De repente, un aura oscura rodeo a Lucemon Fall Mode hasta el punto de no poder ser visto por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Súper Sonic observaba pacientemente…

El aura oscura empezó a volverse cada vez más y más grande, hasta que por fin se esfumo, pero…

En lugar de Lucemon Fall Mode, estaba un enorme dragón de color púrpura con un antifaz de metal dorado que cubría sus ojos, sobre sus 10 alas había 7 misteriosos símbolos y atrapados dentro de estos estaban las Chaos Emeralds, llevaba una enorme esfera oscura en sus monstruosas manos.

"Lucemon Satán Mode" dijo el monstruo con una voz aún más monstruosa que la de Belphemon Rage Mode "ahora si será una pelea seria, ¡LLAMARADA INFERNAL!"

"¡CHAOS CONTROL!"

Gracias al 'Chaos Control', Súper Sonic logro evitar ser destrozado por el fuego multicolor de Lucemon Satán Mode

"¡Eres más lento que antes!" exclamo el súper erizo quien inmediatamente lanzo una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas, golpeando de lleno la cabeza, el brazo derecho y la barriga del dragón demoniaco.

Pero luego, las heridas y deformaciones causadas por los ataques de Súper Sonic en el cuerpo de Lucemon Satán Mode se curaron inmediatamente.

"Pero también soy invencible" se burlo Lucemon Satán Mode de forma maligna "¿aún crees que puedes vencerme?"

"¡Sin duda!" rugió Súper Sonic

"Pobre idiota" se quejo Lucemon Satán Mode "¡TESTAMENTO DIVINO!"

Siete rayos de luz salieron de los símbolos de su espalda, y golpearon brutalmente al súper erizo que no alcanzo a reaccionar.

"¡¡SONIC!!" exclamo HeavyAllomon desde la azotea del Obelisco de Hades

El dinosaurio armado salio disparado hacia el dragón demoniaco, rugiendo locamente mientras movía sus brazos de manera descontrolada.

"¡CUTTER GUN!"

Las cuchillas de su brazo izquierdo salieron disparadas hacia Lucemon Satán Mode, pero rebotaron inofensivamente en la piel del dragón demoniaco.

"¡Por favor!" exclamo Lucemon Satán Mode con sarcasmo "¡LLAMARADA INFERNAL!"

HeavyAllomon esquivo el ataque y apunto con su cañón.

"¡JURASSIC BOMBER!"

Un enorme misil salio del cañón de HeavyAllomon, volando directo hacia Lucemon Satán Mode, logrando golpearlo y causando una gran explosión.

El abdomen de Lucemon Satán Mode quedo deformado por la explosión, pero regreso a la normalidad inmediatamente.

"¿Acaso no pueden entender que no lograran ganarme?" bufo Lucemon Satán Mode con aburrimiento

"¿Crees que eres invencible solo porque tus heridas se curan al instante?" pregunto HeavyAllomon con su tono de bravucón "¡no me hagas reír!"

Lucemon Satán Mode se volteo hacia HeavyAllomon lentamente.

"A ti también tendré que freírte" dijo Lucemon Satán Mode "¡TESTAMENTO DIVINO!"

Los siete rayos de luz aparecieron de la nada y golpearon de lleno a HeavyAllomon, haciendo que perdiera la digievolucion y cayera brutalmente en la azotea del Obelisco de Hades.

Súper Sonic, quien en ese momento se encontraba algo mareado y muy herido por el ataque, vio lo que paso.

"¡Allomon!" exclamo el súper erizo, sintió que la sangre le hervía de rabia, y todo por culpa de Lucemon Satán Mode "¡maldición…!"

*En el próximo capitulo: Súper Sonic tiene graves problemas para vencer a Lucemon Satán Mode, por lo que debe recurrir a una transformación que no usa desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿ganara la batalla?, ¿o morirá en el intento?

_Súper Sonic: ¡Es más que obvio que yo ganare!, ¡soy el héroe de esta historia!_

_Shadow: ¿Y que te hace creer eso?_

_Súper Sonic: ¡Yo estoy luchando contra el más poderoso de los Reyes Demonio, mientras tu estas ahí sin hacer nada!_

_Belphemon Rage Mode: Lo que dice es cierto…_

_Yo: (pensando) A veces me pregunto porque trabajo con ellos…_

*Para los que no sepan: Una azotea es la parte más alta de un edificio.

_Shadow: Eso cualquiera lo sabe_

_Yo: Cállate…_

*¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	28. De Súper a Hyper

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Capitulo 27

De Súper a Hyper

Lucemon Satán Mode se reía por la monstruosa paliza que le dio a Súper Sonic y a HeavyAllomon (quien volvió a ser Allomon).

En cuanto al súper erizo, estaba flotando a unos cuantos metros del dragón demoniaco, furioso hasta más no poder, decidió probar una técnica que no habia usado antes.

Concentro su energía, e inmediatamente aparecieron varias lanzas de luz alrededor de su cuerpo.

"A ver si esto funciona" dijo Súper Sonic con cierta desconfianza "¡CHAOS RAIN!*"

Las lanzas de luz salieron disparadas hacia Lucemon Satán Mode, causando varias explosiones y un rugido, pero no de dolor sino de furia.

El humo se disperso, Lucemon Satán Mode estaba deformado y herido, pero se curo al instante, pero algunas lanzas de luz habían golpeado la esfera negra que tenia en sus manos y le habían hecho algunos agujeros, los cuales no se cerraron.

"¡¡COMO TE ATREVES, MALDITO!!" vocifero el dragón demoniaco "¡TESTAMENTO DIVINO!"

"¡CHAOS CONTROL!" exclamo Súper Sonic casi al mismo tiempo

Los rayos de luz salieron volando hacia el súper erizo, pero este, al usar el 'Chaos Control' se salio del camino y los rayos golpearon a un VenomMyotismon que estaba a muchos metros de allí.

"¡La esfera negra!" pensó Súper Sonic al notar los agujeros hechos en esta "¡ese es su punto débil!"

Volvió a crear varias lanzas de luz alrededor suyo "¡CHAOS RAIN!"

Esta vez, las lanzas de luz volaron hacia la esfera negra, algunas lograron golpearla, mientras otras se desviaron y golpearon la cabeza y los brazos de Lucemon Satán Mode, los cuales se regeneraron al instante.

"¡AHHRRRGGGG!" rugió Lucemon Satán Mode "¡LLAMARADA INFERNAL!"

El fogonazo multicolor golpeo rápidamente al súper erizo, este quedo hecho puré/polvo/añicos/pedazos y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…

Súper Sonic quedo inconsciente por el ataque, y en medio de la inconsciencia escucho su propia voz hablándole.

"**¿Qué rayos te pasa?, ¿por qué no me usas, torpe?"**

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto Sonic sin entender

"**¿Y todavía preguntas?"**pregunto la voz con un tono molesto** "¿es que ya no te acuerdas?"**

De la nada, en su mente, apareció el mismo, pero sus espinas estaban erizadas y sus ojos eran rojos, podría haber pensado que era su súper forma, de no ser porque su pelaje no era dorado, sino que cambiaba de color continuamente.

"**¿Te acuerdas ahora?"** pregunto este con un tono de fastidio

En eso, Súper Sonic recobro el conocimiento, y con una sonrisa encontró una oportunidad de ganar esa batalla.

"Si…" se dijo a si mismo "… ahora me acuerdo"

Súper Sonic volvió a concentrarse con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, y en eso las Chaos Emeralds salieron de los símbolos de la espalda de Lucemon Satán Mode y rodearon al súper erizo.

"¿Qué rayos?" alegó el dragón demoniaco

Mientras, en el mundo real…

"¿Qué le pasa a la Master Emerald?" pregunto Knuckles a notar que su enorme esmeralda brillaba fuertemente

"Solo espero que no sea algo de que preocuparse" dijo Shadow sin poner atención a lo que decía

Y en el Dark Area…

Las Chaos Emeralds aumentaron de tamaño de repente, y acto seguido, se fusionaron con Súper Sonic.

"¡AAAHHHHHHH!" grito el súper erizo mientras sus heridas desaparecían, y tanto su pelaje como su aura dejaban de ser dorados y empezaban a cambiar de color continuamente.

Cuando termino, el hyper erizo miro fijamente a su oponente.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto el dragón demoniaco "¿quién rayos eres tu?, ¿Sonic o Súper Sonic?"

El hyper erizo suspiro tranquilamente mientras decía:

"No soy Sonic…" hizo una pausa "… ni tampoco soy Súper Sonic…" hizo otra pausa "¡YO SOY EL PODEROSO; HYPER SONIC!"

"¡Bah!, da igual si eres súper o hyper" gruño Lucemon Satán Mode "¡morirás igual! ¡TESTAMENTO DIVINO!"

Los siete rayos de luz salieron volando hacia Hyper Sonic, pero este los disipo solo con sacudir una mano.

"¡Imposible!" exclamo Lucemon Satán Mode

Hyper Sonic levanto una mano, haciendo aparecer muchísimas lanzas de luz a su alrededor.

"Ya es hora de que los Reyes Demonio sean cosa del pasado… hasta siempre" dijo Hyper Sonic "¡SUPER CHAOS RAIN!"

Las lanzas de luz volaron a toda velocidad hacia Lucemon Satán Mode, destrozándolo a el, a su esfera y a un extraño ser que estaba dentro de esta.

"¡NOOOOOOO!" fue su ultima palabra antes de morir

Cuando todo paso, Sonic perdió su transformación y cayo en la azotea del Obelisco de Hades, y lo ultimo que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue a Allomon y Calumon, ambos inconscientes y a un erizo metálico de color azul, con una capa negra colgando de su cintura, con algunas vetas blancas en sus espinas y con unos inexpresivos ojos rojos acercándose a el.

*Ya estamos cerca del final: Lucemon finalmente fue vencido, Sonic recupero las Chaos Emeralds y se acordó de la hyper forma, pero la pregunta sigue, ¿podrá salir del Dark Area?

_Sonic: Eso espero, no tendría sentido si muero ahora_

_Shadow: Pues si mueres, hay muchos que pueden ocupar tu lugar_

_Rika: Y son un Super Saiyajin Legendario llamado Broly; un ser sin brazos, ni piernas ni cuello llamado Rayman y un fontanero llamado Mario_

_Sonic: ¡No voy a morir!, ¡y ninguno de esos puede reemplazarme!_

_Yo: ¡Es verdad!, ¡Sonic es único!_

*El 'Chaos Rain' es una técnica que se me ocurrió un día, y los que pueden usarla son: Sonic the Hedgehog (en su súper forma), Shadow the Hedgehog (en su súper forma) y Rayler the Hybrid (este lo cree yo, y también debe estar en su súper forma para usarla)

*¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo! y ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!


	29. Epilogo

Digimon Tamers

Amigos de otro mundo

Epilogo

"¡Sonic, despierta!" exclamaba una voz

El erizo azul abrió los ojos, vio un borrón naranja y otro rosa, parpadeo dos veces y pudo verlos bien.

Eran Tails, quien se veía algo enfermo y Amy, la cual lo abrazo fuertemente.

"¡Ahhh!, ¡Amy, me asfixias!" se quejo Sonic tratando de librarse del abrazo de su fan número uno

"¿Estas bien, Sonic?" pregunto Tails

"Yo estoy bien, pero ¿y tu?" le pregunto el erizo "te ves mal" miro el lugar en el que estaba, el parque de Shinjuku (bueno, lo que quedaba de el)

"¿Yo?, estoy bien, solo algo resfriado" dijo Tails

"Si eso significa que estas gravemente enfermo y de que no deberías estar aquí, entonces es así" dijo Juri, la cual estaba con Takato, Henry, Rika y Ryo.

Tails se rasco su cabeza algo avergonzado

"¿Qué paso en el Dark Area, Sonic?" pregunto Knuckles, el cual estaba acompañado de Shadow

Sonic busco a Allomon, el estaba con los otros digimons; Guilmon, Terriermon, Ropmon y un digimon rosado que parecía un pájaro estaban jugando, Cyberdramon, Renamon y Tyrannomon estaban mirando hacia cualquier sitio con una expresión seria y Allomon, Calumon y Belphemon Sleep Mode estaban dormidos.

"Pues, luche con Lucemon y…" dijo Sonic

"Le ganaste" lo interrumpió Shadow "nos dimos cuenta de eso cuando vimos que traías las Chaos Emeralds, lo que queremos saber es como lo hiciste"

Sonic tosió un poco.

"Con la hyper forma" respondio el erizo azul

Tails y Knuckles se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

"¿La hyper forma?" pregunto el zorro con cara de sorpresa "¡hacia tiempo que no la usabas!"

"¿Qué es esa hyper forma de la que tanto hablan?" pregunto Shadow con gran interés

"Es una versión más poderosa de la súper forma" le respondio Sonic "pero, ¿cómo es que llegue aquí?"

Knuckles gruño pesadamente.

"Te trajo el" dijo apuntando hacia un árbol cercano

Sonic miro hacia allá, y pudo ver que junto a ese árbol estaba nada más y nada menos que Neo Metal Sonic.

"¿Tú?" pregunto el erizo azul sin poder creerlo "¿por qué me salvaste?"

"¡Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia!" exclamo el erizo robot antes de irse a Mobius usando el 'Chaos Control' con una de las Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow observo fijamente el lugar donde estuvo la versión robótica de su mayor rival.

"También es hora de irnos" dijo fríamente

Todos lo amigos de Sonic se pararon junto a el y llamaron a sus digimon.

"¡Allomon!" llamo Sonic al alosaurio azul

"¡Tyrannomon!" llamo Knuckles al T-Rex rojo

"¡Belphemon!" llamo Shadow al oso demoniaco

"¡Biyomon!" llamo Amy al pájaro rosa

"¿Ese digimon es tu compañero Amy?" pregunto Sonic, mientras Allomon despertaba, caminaba hacia a el, y se paraba junto a el.

"Si" dijo Amy mostrándole un digivice blanco con el anillo de la pantalla rosado con franjas moradas, mientras Tyrannomon se reunía con Knuckles y Belphemon Sleep Mode cambiaba a Rage Mode y se reunía con Shadow.

"Ya es hora de irse" dijo Shadow tomando la Chaos Emerald roja

"¡Adiós chicos!" exclamo Juri con algo de tristeza

"¡Adiós muchachos!" dijo Sonic con una sonrisa

"¡Ya me harte de sus despedidas!" gruño Shadow "¡CHAOS CONTROL!"

Sonic, sus amigos y sus digimons desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

Y al día siguiente, Angel Island y la colonia espacial ARK también desaparecieron.

Y después, bueno, eso es otra historia…

FIN

*Bueno, no más espera, ¡por fin escribiré otra cosa!

_Shadow: Bien por ti, pero este final me parece muy rancio y aburrido…_

_Yo: Para ti todo es rancio y aburrido_


End file.
